


I'm Yours

by BlackHawksChild, orphan_account



Series: Remembering To Breathe [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Clint Barton, Alpha Nick Fury, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Thor, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Betty Ross, Beta Bruce Banner, Beta Maria Hill, Beta Original Character, Beta Pepper Potts, Beta Phil Coulson, Bond Mark, Bondage, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Imprinting, Knotting, Marathon Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Omega Jane Foster, Omega Natasha Romanov, Omega Sharon Carter, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, Soul Bond, Soulmates, collaring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 39,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHawksChild/pseuds/BlackHawksChild, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Mostly. He was sent to kill her. Instead he found his soulmate. It's not as corny as it sounds. WARNING, Contains; smut, explicit sexual content, rough sex, sex toys, bondage, roleplaying, consensual fetish sex, Dom/sub relationships. Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics. Alpha Clint, Omega Natasha.</p><p> Not Avengers: Age Of Ultron Compliant But Compliant With The Movies Before It. All trolling and flaming are reported and then ignored. So please, if you don't like what I write, don't read it. I didn't write it exclusively for one person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but the plot.  
> All mistakes are my own as it isn't beta'd and I often forget to reread my writing before posting. I'll get around to correcting all mistakes. Eventually :)

Clint glanced up as his fellow Alpha walked through the door of his office. "So, Director Fury, who do you want dead this time?" the archer asked, grinning at the dark-skinned man in front of him.

"I don't know why you're so smug, Barton," Fury lied, glaring at the younger Alpha even though they both knew the archer was the best sniper Fury had. "Your next target is the Black Widow," he stated, not giving Clint much time to interrupt.

Barton froze after opening the folder, his eyes locked on the picture of the red-head. His bond mark, just left of his sternum, burned as he looked at the green eyes of the young woman in the profile picture. 'Shit,' he thought to himself, leveling his breathing so he could control his Alpha thoughts. 'Why did my next target have to be my Omega?'

* * *

Natalia quickly made her way through the streets of Moscow, frowning as she watched the first snow of Winter begin to fall. She pulled the collar of her black duffle coat around her neck in an attempt to keep out the cold.

She groaned when she heard a few drunk Alphas and Betas whistle at her but she kept her head down and walked quickly to her secure apartment. Suddenly a sharp sting coursed through her chest, her bond mark burning under the fabric of her dress and coat. The nineteen-year-old groaned at the knowledge the burning sensation caused.

Her Alpha was close...


	2. A Different Call

Clint frowned as he prepared his bow, the archer quickly making sure that his weapon was in perfect working order. Then he mentally went through the information that he had learned in the orphanage for Alphas when he was still a child…..

* * *

' _Omegas are – in metaphorical terms – the "female" of version of either gender. Omegas can go into heat at any time. Or before - in females - she get her period. Her/his pheromones produce irresistible smell for their alpha. During heat, Alphas also become very protective of their Omegas. Male Omegas: small genitals, no knot, can conceive through anus. Female Omegas: regular female anatomy with a special gland inside the vagina which releases hormones and oils during heat. Unless using suppressants to stop heat from taking over, heat usually lasts three-five days, the first and last day being the easiest for Omegas. Omegas in heat crave their Alpha's knot, and only their Alpha's. Like Alphas and Betas, Omegas_ _have scent glands on their necks, their sexual organs, and on their wrists_ _. They are subservient in their nature towards their Alpha bondmate/soulmate. If approached by their Alpha, Omegas can be made submit by firm orders and eye contact from their mate.'_

* * *

Clint groaned. He could feel his Alpha side tracking his Omega. "Of all the fucking possible targets," the twenty-three-year-old muttered to himself, bringing his hands up to his face. Opening his eyes, he stood up and walked over to the window, watching as his Omega walked into her apartment building, disappearing from his sight. 'At least the mole was accurate,' he thought, his Alpha senses tingling when he could no longer see Natalia.

Then it clicked.

"Fury's gonna kill me," he murmured, his decision unable to be rocked by the threat of the Director's wrath.

* * *

Natalia groaned as she shut her apartment door behind her. She quickly made her way to the bathroom, stripping her coat and dress off. She brought her left hand up to her bond mark, her Alpha's name glowing a bright purple. "Fuck," she murmured, her eyes locked on the letters. ' _CLINTON FRANCIS BARTON_.'

Her Alpha was closer than she thought. His name shouldn't be that bright. 'It was only a matter of time before he found you, Natalia,' her subconscious snarled at her. The red-head mentally went through what she knew about Alphas.

* * *

' _Alphas have large genitals and a 'knot' towards the base of their penis. When close to orgasm, this knot inflates to hold in the semen, increasing the likelihood of impregnation. When an alpha is around an omega in heat, they produce pheromones and become aroused, producing a similar effect that a heat has on an omega; they need to mate with their soulmate. Male Alphas: Large genitals, size differs between verses; usually, somewhere, in between eight and twelve inches in length, four to six inches in diameter. Knot while inflated is usually six to seven inches in diameter. Female Alphas: Slightly smaller genitals, size differs; usually between seven and ten inches in length, three to five inches in diameter. Knot while inflated is five to six inches. Cannot conceive. Like Betas and Omegas, Alphas have scent glands on their necks, their sexual organs, and on their wrists. When their Omega is in heat, Alphas become_ very _protective and possessive of their Omega._ _They are dominant in their nature towards their Omega bondmate/soulmate. If approaching their Omega, Alphas can make them submit by firm orders and eye contact with their mate.'_

* * *

"And that means I'm not gonna be able to put up much of a fight against him," Natalia mumbled, stripping off her tights and heels before walking out to her bedroom and grabbing her black nightdress. "Can't believe I'm gonna do this."

She tugged the nightdress over her head before pressing down on her bond mark, gritting her teeth at the pain that shot through her at her actions. 'That'll bring him into my home turf,' she thought to herself, glancing out into the dark night skin of snowy Moscow.

* * *

Clint growled at the sharp pain from his bond mark. He glanced down at the fiery red letters where his mark's name lay on his chest. 'Shit. No. No. No. Fuck,' he thought to himself, grabbing his quiver and bow. 'It's only supposed to go fiery when she's in trouble.' His Alpha instinct were taking over now. He had to get to her.

Now.

* * *

Natasha sat Indian style in the middle of the bed, keeping her breathing even, her eyes close. To an outsider, she looked like she was asleep. But she was very aware of her surroundings. She waited. And waited. And then it came.

Her Alpha kicked in the fire escape window with the base of his black military standard boots. He had an arrow notched in a bow, quickly searching the room while Natalia remained patient on the bed. "I didn't know the Middle Ages still existed, Mr Barton?" she stated calmly, raising an eyebrow at his weapon of choice. "And I didn't expect you to be _Hawkeye_ either."

"Nor did I expect you to be the _Black Widow_ ," Clint replied, not lowering his bow as he aimed it at her. Before lowering it.

"A bit presumptuous, aren't you?" she purred, cocking her head to the side.

Clint growled, fighting his natural instinct to pounce on his Omega. To claim her. Make her submit to him. "Twenty-four hours, I was given orders to kill you, Natalia."

"Then why haven't you?"

"I think you already know the answer to that, Princess."

"I'm not a princess."

"Then Tsarina would be a better compliment, Miss Romanova."

"I'm an Omega, Mr Barton. Princesses and Tsarinas would be considered Alpha positions. Aren't they?"

"I suppose. I'm still waiting for you to make a move to attack me," Clint confessed, remembering how her file said she bowed to no one. Even Alphas.

"My Omega instincts won't let me hurt _you_. Doesn't mean I won't hurt other Alphas or Betas. Or even Omegas. If that's required of me," Natalia replied.

Clint slowly approached the bed, his eyes locked on hers. "So if I told you to do whatever I wanted you to do, you would do it. No questions asked?" he asked, kneeling on the bed so they were eye level.

"You know that I will," Natalia answered, shifting onto her knees. "You're my Alpha. You know the rules. I'm yours. For whatever you want me to do."

"You're nervous," Clint observed, the red-head's scent filling his nostrils.

"You were sent to kill me. I would fight back. But nature won't let me," she confessed.

Clint nodded, before bringing his hand up, pushing her nightdress slightly aside so he could look at his name imprinted on her chest, a good six or seven centimetres below her collarbone. The letters shone a bright purple, very visible to his perfect eyesight. "Tell me, what does the bond mark mean?" he asked, his Alpha presence taking over his tone.

Natalia bit back a whimper at Clint's Alpha tone. Her Alpha. "It means I'm yours. No other Alpha, Beta or Omega can lay claim to me. You're my only mate."

'Fury's gonna be pissed,' Clint thought, not for the first time. "Exactly. It also means that you cannot leave my side. So you're coming with me back to S.H.I.E.L.D. Is that clear?" Natalia nodded, leaning towards her Alpha's touch. Clint brought his other hand up, cupping Natalia's cheek. "Are you gonna be a good girl while I make a call to my employer?"

"Yes, sir," she replied, her subservient side coming out to play for her Alpha.

Clint nodded once, his Alpha side making it very hard to leave Natalia for one moment. Taking his phone, he quickly dialled Fury's direct number.

" _ **Barton, you done so quickly?"**_

"I wouldn't put it like that, Director."

" _ **And what way would you put it, you little shit?"**_

"Natalia Alianova Romanova is my Omega, sir. So, it's safe to say that I'm making a different call…."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love (nice) constructive comments :)


	3. Protect What's Mine

“That went better than expected,” Clint said as he snapped his phone shut, walking back over to Natalia who had not moved from her position on the bed. “Director Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. has agreed to employ you on a temporary basis until you can prove your loyalty to the agency. Any objections?”

Natalia tilted her head to the side, thinking about the possible other options. “Your my Alpha,” she started slowly, watching the archer in front of her carefully. “You could just order me to join and swear my allegiance .”

“Your file makes you to have more Alpha-like behaviour than Omega behaviour,” he replied, kneeling on the bed in front of her. “You’re an assassin. And my Omega. But I’m giving you the choice.”

“I’m used to taking orders, Mister Barton.”

Clint cocked his head to the side. “Natalia,” he started, frowning when she flinched at the name. “You don’t like that name. So I’m giving you a chance to change it,” he informed her.

“Why?” she frowned at him.

“Because I protect what’s mine.”

* * *

“Put this on, Natasha,” Clint ordered, tossing her his shirt. The red-head raised an eyebrow at him but complied. “It puts my scent on you and wards off other Alphas and Betas,” he explained.

Natasha nodded in understanding. She pulled on a pair of skinny jeans. “Where are we going?” she asked as she watched her Alpha repack his bag.

“Back to the HQ. Fury wants proof that you’re not going to kill me,” Clint replied, looking up and pausing as he looked at her in his shirt. His Alpha instincts growled in appreciation at the sight.

“Is something wrong?”

“No,” Clint growled, closing his eyes to control his primal instinct. “That shirt looks good on you.”

Natasha smirked as realisation dawned on her; his Alpha side wanted to claim her. To mate with her. “You sure you don’t need me to do anything?” she asked, walking closer to Clint.

Clint opened his eyes as Natasha sank to her knees so she was looking him in the eye. The Alpha part of his brain was crying out for him to claim her. But his mother raised him right. “I want you to really want me to claim you, Natasha. And you don’t truly want me yet. So no. I don’t need you to do anything but just get used to the idea of me as your Alpha.”

Natasha raised an eyebrow at him. “You think that I don’t want you?”

In reply, Clint moved suddenly, grabbing her by the shoulders and pulling her to him until there was only a hair’s breadth between them. “You’re scared of me. And you’re insecure,” he noted, her scent undeniable to him. “You are beautiful and I would have no problem mating with you. But I want you to be able to make the choice of when you are truly ready.”

Natasha’s eyes widened in surprise. He’d barely known her an hour and he was already protecting her. ‘ _Of course he is. You’re his Omega_ ,’ her brain screamed at her. “Okay,” she whispered, ducking her head as he slowly moved his arms around her waist. She placed her head in the crook of his neck, closing her eyes as she breathed in his scent.

Clint ducked his head as he inhaled Natasha’s scent. He pressed his lips to her scent gland, earning a soft whimper of pleasure from his Omega. “I’m gonna mark you in another way,” he whispered against her skin, groaning when she wrapped her own arms around his shoulders.

“How?” she whispered.

“Like this,” he replied before biting down on her neck. Natasha cried out in surprise and pleasure. He slowly licked the mark, kissing it every now and then. Pulling away, he growled his approval at the dark purple mark. His mark.

Natasha watched as Clint brought a hand to her neck, his callous-covered fingers tracing his mark of ownership. “Now other Alphas know not to come near you,” he whispered. She nodded, closing her eyes as her Alpha kept her close. She wasn’t used to this. To his care. “You’re mine, Tasha. I’m not going to let anyone take you away from me now that I’ve finally found you,” he added, pressing his lips to her forehead lovingly.

Inhaling his scent, Natasha tilted her head upwards, surprising Clint slightly. Their lips brushed as a result of her movements. Clint took the lead, sliding his tongue out to trace her lips gently. She immediately gave him entrance, one of her hands sliding up into his hair, the other resting on the base of his neck.

Clint’s tongue dominated Natasha’s. He had his left hand buried in her red curls, his right planted on the small of her back, keeping her close to his body. Suddenly, he pulled away, leaving them both panting. “Still think that I don’t want you to claim me?” she whispered, her Omega side whimpering at the thought of him taking her. Claiming her in a more permanent way.

Clint smiled – not a smirk, a pure shit-eating, all teeth showing grin – and pecked her lips softly. “Patience is a virtue, Tasha,” he murmured against her lips, chuckling when she made an impatient groan. “I’m bringing you home. And then maybe, we’ll see just how much you really want me to lay claim to you. My mate,” he promised, his lips pressed against hers…..


	4. Mine

‘It’s not as bad as I thought,’ Natasha thought to herself, following Clint to his on-base apartment. She knew that the majority of the agents here hated her guts. But they wouldn’t hurt her because they knew that not only she could kill them, but Clint would tear them apart, limb from limb.

“You’ll be living with me. That okay?” Clint asked, shutting the door behind them. Natasha turned, watching her Alpha carefully.

"Will we be allowed off base?” she replied, biting her bottom lip as she thought about the different possibilities.

"Yes," Clint replied, walking up to Natasha and placing his hands on her hips. "We just let Phil know. Is that what you want?"

Natasha bit her bottom lip, ducking her head as if embarrassed by the thoughts running through her head. She was surprised – not really – when Clint caught her chin and pulled her face up to make her look him in the eye. “I’m not comfortable with the other Alphas here. Them wanting me dead, I can deal with. Them looking at me like nothing but a piece of meat to be divided up for them to feast on, not so much,” she confessed, her green eyes locked on his grey eyes.

Clint nodded, pecking her lips softly. “Okay. We’ll go to my apartment off base. No worries,” he whispered, pulling away. “And we need to get you more clothes,” he added, even though his eyes darkened as he skimmed them over her body, taking in her dressed in his shirt.

“I can’t be constantly stealing your clothes,” she whispered, her voice low and husky with barely controlled desire. Clint grinned, slowly backing her up against the wall. “Maybe that’s what I want you to do,” he whispered huskily, pinning her hands above her head.

Natasha automatically bared her throat to Clint, her breathing deepening with her Alpha’s body and warmth trapping her against the wall. “You’re my Alpha,” she whispered, her breathing laboured. “Why don’t you just claim me already?”

“Is that what you really want?” he whispered, his Alpha side screaming at him to just stop questioning her and do as she requested. And what he wanted.

“Yes.”

Clint nodded, pecking her lips before pulling away. “Okay. But away from base. I don’t want anyone coming in and interrupting us,” he informed her, smiling at the surprised delight in his eyes.

Natasha nodded, not trusting her voice.....

* * *

Natasha watched as Clint opened the door to his apartment. She obediently followed him inside, breathing in the scent of her Alpha's home. He closed the door behind her, placing one hand on the small of her back and leading her into the kitchen.

“When’s your next heat?” Clint asked, surprising her with the question. “I’m making sure you won’t be on base when it happens,” he added as an explanation.

“Oh,” Natasha whispered, nodding in understanding. She mentally checked her cycle, calculating when she was due to go into her heat. “Two weeks from now. Around the 23rd…”

Clint turned her around so she was looking at him. “Okay. You’ll be staying home that week. That okay?”

Natasha smiled shyly, but her thoughts were drawn to the idea that he was stalling what they both so obviously wanted. “Yes. I’m okay with staying home that week,” she answered.

Clint nodded, before leaning down and kissing her softly yet firmly. “You can stop me at any time. I’m not going to push you,” he whispered against her lips, running his large hands over her ass, firmly palming it.

Natasha nodded, parting her lips when his tongue trailed over them. She brought one hand up around the back of her Alpha’s neck, her other one buried in his hair. She whimpered slightly when Clint hoisted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her to the bedroom, his hands placed on her ass. His grip wasn’t forceful, she thought to herself. More like reassuring.

Clint kissed her deeply, the kiss filthy and dirty as he laid her down on his bed. The room was full of the pheromones they were both releasing, both wanting each other. Badly. All doubts he had were gone. Reluctantly, he broke the kiss, pulling back to strip himself of his jacket and top. He then moved so he was kneeling between Natasha’s legs, helping her out of his shirt, growling when her purple lacy bra came into his view.

“You are gonna be wearing a lot more purple,” he informed her, his voice low and husky with desire.

Natasha nodded, baring her throat once more when he leaned down and ran his nose along her scent gland. “Мой Альфа,” she murmured, making Clint grin against her skin. He lightly bit down on her skin, kissing just under the mark he had left not twenty-four hours earlier. He revelled in the pleased whimpering she made. She enjoyed the feeling of him leaving his own possessive marks.

He let out a territorial growl as he brought his hands up to cup his Omega's breasts, teasingly brushing his thumbs over her nipples. Natasha moaned into their kiss, enjoying the feeling of her nipples being stimulated by her Alpha's callous-covered thumbs.

Clint slipped his hands under Natasha’s back, slowly unhooking her bra and freeing her breasts to his eyes. She raised her arms to allow him to remove the offending material before returning them to their previous position. She moaned and whimpered in pleasure as Clint grinded his erection against the warmth between her legs. She wanted him. Without their clothes being a barrier between them.

The archer grinned knowingly at her when she made an impatient noise against his lips. Breaking the kiss, he smirked at her. “What do you want, Моя Oмега?” he whispered teasingly, bringing his hands down to the waistband of her jeans.

“Claim me, МойАльфа,” she whispered, tracing the features of his face with the fingers of her right hand.

“Gladly, Моя Oмега,” he whispered, leaning down as he claimed her lips once more while pulling her jeans and panties off of her body. Once the remainder of her clothes were on the ground, he quickly stripped himself of his own, wanting to feel her skin on his as soon as was possible.

Natasha whimpered, spreading her legs for her mate, the need for him to claim her taking over every other need in her body. Clint reached between them, sliding two fingers inside her to test just how ready she was for him. “You’re so wet for me, Моя Oмега,” he whispered huskily, grinning at her. He was relieved. Not only were her pheromones a giveaway that she wanted him, but finding her wet just sealed the deal.

“Please. Clint. No…. Teasing,” she gasped, her body arching as her Alpha slid his fingers in and out of her. “Need you… Please,” she whimpered.

“Okay,” he whispered, the sound of her whimpering in pleasure for him had him losing his patience to wait any longer. He removed his fingers from her before lining himself with her entrance. “Mine,” he growled in her ear possessively, pushing in with one thrust.

Natasha cried out in pleasure, her mouth finding her Alpha’s scent gland and biting down as he let her adjust to his length inside her. She moaned when he slowly began to move inside her. He leisurely pulled out so only the head of his cock was inside her. Then he pushed back in until there was no space between them.

She offered her throat in submission, whimpering in pleasure when he bit down on her skin, leaving yet another of his own marks on her pale skin. Her nails dug into the hard muscled plains of his shoulders. Her legs wrapped firmly around his waist, grounding him to her body.

Clint brought one hand between their chests, his fingers trailing over his name imprinted on her chest. “Mine,” he growled again, bending down and biting down on the skin just above the bond mark.

“Yours,” Natasha agreed, her throat bared in total submission for her Alpha to claim. Her mate kissed along her gland, growling possessively when she moaned and whimpered in approval of his claim.

Natasha’s back arched as her orgasm unexpectedly overtook her body, her voice loud and husky when she cried out his name. Clint bended his own back to suck on her nipples while continuing to thrust inside her, the Alpha planning to make his mate orgasm a second time before tying the knot inside her.

The Omega realised what her Alpha was planning to do, whining in desire at the prospect of her mate tying the knot inside her for the first time. “Please,” she murmured, dragging her nails along his back. She was chasing her Alpha’s knot desperately. She couldn’t help but think that if this was what they were like when she wasn’t in heat, what would they be like during her heat cycle?

Clint growled as he sensed Natasha’s second orgasm coming on; her scent became sweeter and more potent to his nostrils. He removed his mouth from where they were sucking on her left nipple and moved to her ear. “Don’t come yet, Natasha,” he ordered huskily. “You’re not allowed come until I tell you to.”

Natasha whimpered at Clint’s order, tightening her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to him. “Clint…. МойАльфа,” she moaned, bringing one of her hands up to his spiky hair. “Please…. МойАльфа….”

He replied with quick, deep thrusts inside her, the need to claim her in the most intimate of ways clouding all other desires in his mind and body. “Now, Моя Oмега,” he ordered, his own body on the verge of taking over.

Natasha screamed his name, her second orgasm ten times stronger than her first. She sobbed in relief when Clint’s knot swelled inside her for the first time, her mate howling her name as he released inside her. He thrust a few more times inside her, shallow thrusts before collapsing on top of her. They both panted heavily as they recovered from their mating session.

What felt like forever, Clint finally pulled out of Natasha, making his Omega whimper at the loss of the warmth of his cock inside her. Clint smiled at her soft, peppering soft kisses over her face as he twisted to lay on his back. Once he was comfortable, he pulled his mate into his arms. The red-head immediately went into the safety and warmth she in his arms, curling up into his embrace. Her head was placed in the crook of his neck, her legs linked between his, making her body as small as possible in his large, muscular arms.

“You’re perfect, Моя Oмега,” Clint whispered against Natasha’s temple. “You are so perfect.”

Natasha blushed – uncharacteristically – at Clint’s words. “Thank you, МойАльфа,” she whispered against the tanned skin of her mate’s skin. She smiled as he bent his head and caught her lips in a soft kiss, the Omega whimpering in approval as her Alpha kissed her deeply.

“Sleep, Natasha,” he ordered gently when he pulled away from her lips, smiling when she pouted at him. “Sleep, Моя Oмега,” he repeated, tightening his hold around her waist.

“As long as you do, МойАльфа,” she replied, following her mate’s order and letting sleep take over her senses.

Clint grinned, kissing her forehead softly before following his mate into the grips of sleep, knowing she was safe in his arms…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for this chapter:  
> Мой Альфа - My Alpha  
> Моя Oмега - My Omega


	5. Red In My Ledger....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support. Hope this is just as good :)

Natasha moaned as she slowly woke up, frowning when she realised that her Alpha wasn’t in the bed alongside her. She listened carefully for her mate, breathing a small sigh of relief when she heard the shower running. Slowly, she climbed out of the bed and padded over to the bathroom. The red-head stopped at the door and leaned on the frame, taking time to watch her mate wash. A gasp escaped her when she noticed the large scar running from Clint’s back down to his left hip.

Clint suddenly whipped around, preparing to strike before relaxing when he realised it was Natasha. “Моя Омега?” he asked, watching the startled look on her face.

“The scar on your back…” she started, walking towards him before stopping, not knowing if he wanted her to come near him. Her unspoken question was answered when Clint held out his hand for her. She willingly took his hand, her Omega instincts crying out for her to mould her body against her Alpha’s.

“I got it when I was a child, Tasha,” he whispered, wrapping himself around her body, holding her close. “No need to worry about it. It was long before you came into my life.” He gently ran a comforting hand along her spine, burying his face in her hair as he held her in his arms.

Natasha sighed as she leaned against her mate’s chest, closing her eyes and breathing in his scent. She felt the warmth in her stomach begin to grow, signalling her want for Alpha. She bit her bottom lip, trying to control her need. But Clint sensed it too.

Clint dipped his head, nibbling her ear playfully. “Want you, Моя Омега,” he whispered, his voice deepening with desire for his mate. He guided her backwards towards the shower wall, his much larger frame surrounding her petite lithe one.

The red-head smiled shyly up at her mate, a small whine escaping her mouth when he pressed a soft kiss to her scent gland. “Мой Алъфа,” she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck as he lifted her up to allow her to twine her legs around his waist.

Clint slipped one hand between them, dipping two fingers inside her cunt. “Mmmm… You’re already wet for me, Моя Омега,” he grunted, growling his appreciation. He pumped the two fingers inside her, smiling when she whimpered in pleasure for him. “May I have you?” he asked, moving his lips up her neck and along her jaw.

“Yes,” she gasped, arching her body towards her Alpha’s, her body crying out to him to claim her again. “Please.”

Suddenly, Clint claimed her lips hungrily, continuing to pump his fingers inside her, earning a mewl of pleasure from his mate. In reply, she trailed her right hand down the fronts of their bodies and grasped her Alpha firmly.

Clint groaned in response, his hips bucking at their own accord into his Omega’s hand. He felt Natasha smirk smugly into the kiss at his reaction. As they broke the kiss to breathe, he dipped his mouth, taking one of her nipples into his mouth. He sucked and nibbled teasingly on her nipple, making the red-head cry out in pleasure at his actions.

Slowly, he slid inside her, grinning when she practically sang for him. Her body arched for him, her head tossed back, baring her neck in submission. Natasha laid her hands on her mate’s shoulders as she moved her hips in rhythm with his. “Oh God... Clint...” she whimpered, her body craving this connection with her Alpha.

“Mine,” he whispered, moving his way back up her body until their lips were touching. _“_ Моя Омега,” he added, claiming her lips as he moved both of his hands to grab her knees, rolling his hips to push deeper inside her.

Natasha whimpered into the kiss, one of her hands moving to her mate’s hair, her nails scraping his scalp in response to his deeper thrusts. The hand on Clint’s shoulder dug in when he hit just the right spot inside her. Breaking the kiss, she moaned her delight when he bit down on her neck, leaving a love bite over the ones he had already left there. “Мой Алъфа… I’m… Close…” she gasped, her body spiralling towards an earth-shattering orgasm.

Clint’s Alpha side snarled at him, enjoying the feeling of his mate’s body wrapped around him. “Don’t you dare come until I say you can!” he ordered her, hooking his arms under her knees, sending him deeper inside her. “You’re not allowed come until I tell you.”

Natasha whimpered, her Omega side allowing her to bow to her Alpha’s orders even though the _Black Widow_ side of her was shouting at her to stop. But her primal instincts were much stronger. “You can have me any way you want… Мой Алъфа,” she whispered, arching her body further to allow him access to any part of her that he wanted.

Clint growled in approval, baring his teeth and sucking multiple marks from Natasha’s neck down to her chest. ‘Mine,’ he snarled mentally, his dominant mind-set taking over. “You’re so fucking wet, Tasha,” he whispered, moving one hand between them, rubbing her clit even though she didn’t need any more stimulation. Feeling playful, he whispered in her ear, “You want to come for me don’t you, Моя Омега?”

The nineteen-year-old whimpered in response, nodding her agreement. “Please,” she begged, her body desperately searching for her mate’s knot. “Fuck me until I can’t walk.”

Clint’s eyes rolled back at Natasha’s words, his body now roaring for him to knot inside her. To make it clear that she belonged to _him_. “Tell me what you want, Моя Омега,” he ordered, moving his mouth to her ear. “Wanna hear you tell me what you want.” He pinched her clit in between his thumb and index finger, making her cry out in pleasure at the sensation.

“Want you… Faster… Deeper…. Harder!” she begged, her body on the verge of falling off the cliff of pure ecstasy. “Wanna feel you coat my tight pussy when you come. Want you to knot inside me… And mark me again.”

“Come for me, Tasha,” he ordered, the heat in his groin almost unbearable. “Come for me, Моя Омега. Wanna feel you all over my cock as I fill you.”

Natasha’s nails dug in deep as she came hard around Clint, the red-head sobbing his name when he bit down on her neck. Clint’s knot swelled inside her, coming hot and hard deep within her, filling her with his seed. He collapsed against her, kissing her as his seed continued to pump deep inside her, his Omega whimpering in response.

She held him close, enjoying the feel of his knot inside her, her Omega side having long since shut her assassin side up. “Мой Алъфа,” she whispered, her fingers trailing just his wet dampened hair.

Clint smiled against her lips before slowly pulling away so they could breathe the same hair. “You’re beautiful, Natasha,” he whispered, realising that he was probably the most blessed Alpha in the world.

Natasha immediately ducked her head, finding herself uncharacteristically shy in front of her mate. Many Alphas had tried to claim her before him, called her beautiful, bought her gifts. But none of them had ever looked at her like their whole world revolved around her. She felt Clint bring one hand to her chin, lifting her face so she was looking him in the eye. “You are,” he whispered.

“Why?” she replied, frowning in confusion. “I’m a murderer. My ledger is full of red. Innocents have been killed because of me. Children. And you still think I’m beautiful?” she was desperate to understand. He’s read her file. How could he think she was beautiful?

“I’ve read your file, Tasha. You’ve been experimented on since you were five-years-old. You’ve followed orders since childhood to avoid punishment. To prevent yourself from starving. To stop those bastards from raping you. Yes, you’ve killed innocents. But you were innocent too. And the Red Room took that from you. That’s not your fault. You’re not responsible for what they did to you. If it really means anything to you, then you can use your work at S.H.I.E.L.D. to clean wipe your ledger clean,” he told her, smiling at her softly, running his left thumb over her bottom lip lovingly.

“You think I’m beautiful?”

“Yes,” he whispered, pecking her lips lovingly. “You’re not the mask you wear, Natasha. Even if it’s only me you can show that to, that’s okay.”

Natasha nodded, kissing him back. She wanted to show him that he was just as precious to him as the way he looked at her. Held her. But she didn’t know how.

“I think we should move this to the bed, Моя Омега,” Clint whispered, answering Natasha’s unspoken question. He turned the shower off all-the-while keeping his mate in his arms. He grabbed a towel each before carrying her to his – _their_ as he would later argue – bedroom….


	6. Someday

Natasha sighed as she sensed another group of Alphas stare at her. She hated it. But Clint had threatened every Alpha on base that if they dared touch his Omega, he'd rip them apart with his bare hands. She was more than thankful for her mate's protectiveness. Not that she'd admit that out loud. She made her way down to the shooting range, smiling inwardly when she found her Alpha hitting target after target, the _thud_ of each arrow echoing around the room.

Clint turned around, smiling when he found Natasha in the doorway of the shooting range. He was more than glad that they were the only ones there. It meant that his mate wouldn't wear her _Black Widow_ façade. "How did your meeting with Hill and Coulson go, Моя Омега?" he asked, leaning back against the bench after laying his bow down on it.

"We've been given the _okay_ to take the rest of the day and the week off," Natasha responded, slowly coming nearer to her mate. She was still getting used to the idea of being subservient to anyone. She sometimes questioned her Alpha's patience, not knowing how he'd react, fear of rejection. "Is it okay that I arranged that with them?"

Clint held out his hand, inviting Natasha to step into his arms. When she did just that, he wrapped his arms around her, burying his face into her hair. "That's perfect, Моя Омега," he whispered into her red locks. He grinned as he felt smelt her scent, her whole body relaxing into his. "Mmmm… You still smell good," he whispered teasingly, his scent very obviously mixed with hers.

"You've basically fucked me every night for the past two weeks… I think it should be obvious that you like you're scent on me," she whispered against her Alpha's chest, smirking when she felt his chest vibrate with his approving growl. "Мой Алъфа," she started, lifting her head to look at him, "I can't wait for my heat to start either."

Clint groaned his approval before suddenly moving them so Natasha was facing the targets. "Pick up the bow," he ordered, whispering softly in her ear.

Natasha's breath hitched at her mate's husky voice in her ear. She did as she was told, taking Clint's bow in her hands, in awe at the heavy weight. Any time she had seen her Alpha wield his weapon of choice, Clint made it look so easy, so light. The twenty-three-year-old moved his own hands over hers, helping her notch an arrow. Guiding her, they aimed at the target together. "Relax," he whispered in her ear. "Breathe in. Out. Slowly. Match your pace to mine." She did as he told her, waiting for further instructions.

"What next?" she whispered, her breathing in time with his.

"Release," he ordered her, smiling when the arrow landed dead centre with a loud _thud_. "Good girl," he praised, grinning at her when she twisted her head around to smile at him proudly.

The red-head leaned up, quickly kissing him on the corner of his mouth in thanks. In reply, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. "Have you made any friends?"

"Yes. Agent May, Agent Coulson and Agent Hill," Natasha replied, smiling slightly as he hummed his approval against the back of her head. The archer almost stilled when he smelt his Omega's scent suddenly began to sweeten; more deeper and potent than her orgasm.

"Tasha…?" he started, pulling back slightly as Natasha braced herself against the bench, her knuckles pure white as she gripped the wood. His Alpha instincts began to take over, calling for him to claim her.

Natasha whimpered as her heat suddenly hit her, a sudden sharp pain starting in her lower stomach. "Clint," she gasped. Her heats had always been hard for her. But with her Alpha so close, she was practically in agony. She desperately needed him to knot inside her.

"We're going home," he started, pulling her into his arms. "Now."

* * *

Natasha was surprised they didn't have cops after him with the speed Clint had driven at. They'd barely gotten inside when he pounced on her. He had her pushed up against the wall, his lips on her, hands stripping every piece of clothing they were both wearing. Once they were both – mostly – naked, Clint lifted Natasha up in his arms and carried her to their bedroom, his hungry lips never leaving hers.

Natasha gasped as Clint dropped her onto the bed, the red-head whimpering in need for her mate. The Alpha bent down, pinning her beneath him as he trailed one hand down to between her legs, his fingers dipping past her underwear and inside her to test just how ready she was for him. "Моя Омега," he started, grinning as he pressed his lips along her neck, leaving multiple possessive marks along her skin. "You're so wet and ready for me."

Clint dipped his head, his mouth finding her left nipple, sucking hungrily on it. Natasha threw her head back, crying out his name in pleasure at his actions. "Clint. Мой Алъфа. Please."

The archer spread her lower lips, a territorial growl escaping him as he positioned himself at her entrance. He slid inside her, making the two cry out as he filled her. "You're mine, Natasha," he growled against her lips, quickly deciding when she wrapped her legs around his waist that it was going to be hard for him to control himself. He needed to claim her. Now. And hard.

"Yours," she agreed, baring her throat in submission for her Alpha to mark. "All yours, Clint." And he proceeded to show her every reason he was _her_ Alpha.

* * *

Natasha panted heavily as she came down from her high, her heat now a low hum but it was still there. She still wanted her mate. Even though they had gone several rounds already, Clint knotting inside her so many times she loss count. He'd taken her in multiple positions. On her back. Against the wall. In the shower. On the kitchen table. In the loving room. Three times. And she was pretty sure that they gone a round against the window too. Though, after her fifth orgasm her memories got a bit blurry. It was a good thing that she had taken her anti-pregnancy suppressant because otherwise it would be safe to say that she was with her Alpha's child.

She twisted her body to the sight so she could look at her mate, smiling at him as he brought one hand from her hip up to her breasts. "What's going on in your hand, Love?" he whispered, watching her carefully.

"Do you ever want kids?" she whispered, biting her bottom lip as she watched for her Alpha's reaction.

"Someday," he admitted, his hand never leaving her side. "But not at the moment. You're only nineteen. I'm twenty-three. We still have many years ahead of us before we think about kids, Tasha. But my question is, do you want kids?"

Natasha nodded, bringing one hand to press against his chest. "Not at the moment. But many later. Like you said, someday," she whispered, closing her eyes as her heat began to take back over her senses.

Clint growled, he too sensing Natasha's heat rebuilding. "How long do your heats usually last?" he groaned, his Alpha howling in approval as she twisted so she was on her hands and knees; the most submissive position any Omega could take.

"Three days of full on heat," she replied, whimpering in submissive pleasure when he took his place behind her. "Then two more days of a mini heat," she added, crying out in ecstasy when he slid into her.

"Well then…. We can start practicing for later on too," he whispered, grinning against her neck as her body shook in pleasure…..


	7. Anything For You

Clint smiled at Natasha as he entered their bedroom, balancing the breakfast tray on his left hand. He watched the red-head twist in the already tangled sheets, moving so she could sit up against the headboard. "Good morning, Моя Омега," he greeted, walking over to their bed. "How are you feeling?" he asked, climbing onto the bed beside her while laying the tray on the bed.

"My heat is currently a low hum," the nineteen-year-old replied, sighing in content as she rested her head on her mate's shoulder. "My body's pleasantly sore from last night and early this morning," she added, grinning when she felt him growl in approval at her confession.

"I can smell my scent covering you," he whispered, running one of his hands along her side. "You need to eat up…. You need your energy," he added, smiling at her when she raised an eyebrow at him. He pressed one kiss to her temple while reaching for the bowl of fruit and the plate of pastries.

Natasha twisted her head, pressing a loving kiss to her Alpha's scent gland, smiling at the smell that greeted her actions. "Mmmm…. How did you know that I like strawberries?" she whispered, accepting said fruit when Clint brought one to her mouth.

"Моя Омега," Clint started, bringing another strawberry to her lips, biting it at the same time she parted her lips, effectively locking their lips in a tender kiss. "You smelt like strawberries and vanilla when I went down on you last night," he informed her as they pulled away from the kiss.

Natasha's whole body shivered at the memory of Clint eating her out night before. She groaned, twisting her body so her face was buried in his shoulder. "Did you have to mention that, Мой Алъфа?" she murmured, her heat beginning to resurface.

Clint chuckled, grabbing one of the croissants off the plate. "Maybe, I wanna make sure you have enough energy for what I have planned for you," he whispered teasingly, smirking when she whimpered but complied with his unspoken request, grabbing herself the second croissant and began to eat it.

The archer smiled as she watched Natasha eat. It was obvious to both of them that she was hungry. And that their activities during her heat wore her out more than usual. He continued to brush his fingers through her long red locks, smiling at her softly as she devoured the foot he had brought her. Every now and again he would press his lips to her left temple, while keeping one hand around her waist.

Natasha finished her food in record time. Moving the tray onto her locker, the red-head twisted in the bed so she was straddling her Alpha. "I need you. Now," she informed him, kissing him deeply as she brought her left hand up to the back of his neck while allowing the bed sheet to trail down her body, leaving her naked to his eyes.

"Mmmm…. You. May. Have. Me. Моя. Омега," he whispered in between kisses, moving them so she was pinned beneath him. "You smell so good," he whispered, breaking their kiss and nuzzling her scent, running his nose along the column of her neck.

The red-head whimpered in submission, offering her throat and body to her mate. Her heat was overtaking her system, her need for Clint to knot inside her overriding any other possible thought in her mind. She arched her body upwards, gasping as Clint began to slide down her body, kissing and biting every inch he could reach, littering her body with his marks.

Clint planted his hands on Natasha's firm ass, pulling her up towards his mouth as he mouthed at her entrance, his nose brushing against her clit. His actions earned a shout of approval from the spy, her hands fisting into the bed sheets. The red-head cried out in pleasure as Clint wrapped his lips around her clit, sucking on it and scrapping his teeth along it.

Natasha panted and gasped when Clint suddenly slid two fingers inside her, hooking them upwards as he moved them within her. "Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Clint. Oh God," she moaned, his actions making the red-head buck her hips upwards into his face as her back arched high like a bow in pleasure.

Clint's smug smirk grew as he slowly added a third finger inside Natasha, feeling the red-head's walls tighten around them while he continued to suck and bite on her clit. The Alpha was planning on making his Omega come many more times during her heat cycle.

Natasha gasped as she felt the familiar feeling of her oncoming orgasm begin to pool in her lower stomach, signalling just how close she was to falling over the edge of ecstasy. When her Alpha suddenly changed the pace of the movement of his fingers within her cunt, the red-head screamed his name so loudly the archer could've sworn the whole city heard her. The nineteen-year-old moved her thighs, tightening them around Clint's head to the point where the only thing he could breathe was her.

Clint grinned as he continued to lap up his rewards, prolonging his mate's orgasm. Slowly, Natasha's orgasm began to subside, the red-head finally able to move her legs from her Alpha's strong neck, giving the twenty-three-year-old room to breathe once more.

The Alpha took his time as he kissed his way back up his Omega's body, grinning when he reached her lips and kissed her softly. She hummed into their kiss, wrapping her arms around her mate's neck and pulled him closer. "You're really good at that," she mumbled against his lips, smiling when he gently ran his hands along her sides.

"Mmmm. For you," he whispered, running his nose along her neck when they broke the kiss, inhaling her scent.

"Need you inside me, Мой Алъфа," she whispered, moaning as her mate brushed his thumbs over her nipple's teasingly.

"Oh… You want my long thick cock inside your cunt? Stretching you up? Filling your tight pussy with my cock? Is that what you want?" Clint whispered teasingly and possessively as he moved so he was kneeling between her legs, grabbing his cock firmly and stroking it slowly as he pressed his red velvet head against her clit, waiting for her to answer him.

Natasha nodded with parted lips of desire, her mind too gone with pleasure leaving her unable to form any proper coherent thought. She whimpered as her mate slowly pushed inside her, filling her up. He hooked both of his arms under a leg each, his hands possessively resting on her hips. She cried out in approval as he bottomed out inside her, the archer resting his forehead against hers as he waited for her to adjust to his size.

Clint kissed her softly as he slowly began to pull out of her before sliding back inside her, setting a restrained pace. Teasing her. "Clint," she whimpered, biting her bottom lip in pleasure and closing her eyes. She wanted him to knot inside her. Not tease her.

"Tell me what you want, Моя Омега," he ordered, ducking his head so his mouth was against the shell of her ear. "Want to hear you tell me what you want me to do."

"Stop teasing me… Want you to fuck me. To knot inside me," she gasped, whimpering when he continued to slowly tease her. "Want you to make love to me, Мой Алъфа," she murmured, opening her eyes and locking them with the blown-out-with-desire pupils of her Alpha. "Want you to claim me again, Clint."

"Gladly," he whispered, immediately picking up his pace and driving both of them towards their respective orgasms. "Tell me who you belong to, Natasha," he whispered, nipping on her bottom lip every-so-often, wanting to hear the words tumble from her lips.

"Yours. Fuck. I'm yours, Clint," Natasha moaned sinfully. She was rewarded by her mate biting down on her scent gland possessively while his left hand gripped her hip hard enough to leave her with a red hand print – which he had learned she liked - while his right massaged her tits firmly, switching between them to give them the same amount of attention.

"That's right," Clint whispered huskily into her ear with a breathless chuckle. "My Tasha... My dirty little Tasha... You love it when I fuck you like this, Baby, don't you?" he whispered as he all the right spots inside her repeatedly, each thrust met with a mewl and scratch of approval.

"Yes. Мой Алъфа. Yes. Please," she cried, running her nails along the length of her mate's back in order to grip his ass, wanting to get his cock as deep inside of her as was physically possible. She moved her left leg from where he had his elbow hooked underneath it, bringing it up onto his right shoulder, making the archer groan in pleasure.

"That's a good girl. Show me how you want me," he praised, wanting to know the best way on how to please his Omega. This position allowed him to slide deeper inside her while still able to look in her eyes as he claimed her slowly. "Tell me how you want me."

"Want to feel you knot inside me," she whimpered as she brought her lips to nibble and suck on the sensitive scent gland just as Clint caught her wrists and pinned them down onto the pillows beneath her head, interlacing their fingers lovingly, his teasing pace never faulting once.

"Gotta make you come all over my cock first," he informed her, his hips pounding into hers, their bodies meeting in a dance they had since perfected. "Wanna make your pussy milk me dry."

Natasha tossed her head back and screamed his name. His words had been the final push she needed to fall over the edge. The archer soon followed after her, bellowing her name as he knotted and spilled his seed inside her before he collapsed on top of her, the two gasping for air as they slowly came down from their highs together.

Suddenly, Clint chuckled as he ran his hand through the rat's nest his Omega's hair had tangled into during their session. Natasha let out a soft, amused snort when she realised what had entertained him. "You're hilarious, Мой Алъфа," she murmured in amusement, snuggling into his chest as he trailed his hands over her body.

"And you, my perfect little Omega," he started, pressing soft kisses along her face, "Have un-manned me." Natasha's eyebrows shot up, afraid that she had done something wrong but was quickly reassured when her Alpha pressed a loving kiss to her lips. "You are all I could have ever wished for, Моя Омега. Thank you."

"What are you thanking me for?" she whispered, confused at his gratefulness.

"For letting _me_ be your Alpha. And trusting me," he explained as if it was obvious. "You willingly welcomed me into your arms. I didn't have to fight you or force you to accept me. I don't need to fight to be able to keep you safe – I know that you can protect yourself and have done so for so long. But I like having the opportunity to be there for you."

Natasha nodded in sudden understanding. "Thank you for making a different call," she murmured, pressing a soft, loving kiss to the left corner of his mouth. "Thank you for your patience." This time, she kissed the right corner. "Thank you for your love, Мой Алъфа," she added before kissing him full on the lips.

"Anything for you, Моя Омега," he whispered into her mouth before showing her that she could request anything she wanted from him….

* * *

The red-head whimpered softly in protest as her Alpha slowly removed himself from her. He moved so he was on his back, pulling her into his embrace so she was half-lying on top of his chest. Her face was buried half on the pillow, half in his shoulder while her hands rested in between their chests.

"Your bond mark is brighter than usual," he whispered as they both recovered from their latest sexcapade. He was trailing his fingertips along her spine, tracing every vertebra lovingly, committing each dimple to memory.

"Mmmm…. Is it?" she whispered, turning her body towards him better, allowing him to trail his hand over her bond mark. "Mmmm… That's nice," she purred, arching into his touch.

Clint smirked at her, his eyes running appreciatively over her body. "Put your hand on my bond mark," he ordered softly, the archer watching her raise an eyebrow at him but doing as she was told. She gasped at the sudden rush of harmony that coursed through her body. She raised her eyes to meet his, watching the same feeling in his own eyes. "I'm yours, Моя Омега," he whispered, leaning down and kissing her softly.

"And I'm yours, Мой Алъфа," she whispered into his mouth, enjoying the comforting warmth of his embrace as he cupped her check with one hand and wrapped his other arm around her waist.

All of a sudden, Clint's phone beeped at the same time as Natasha's forcing the two to break their kiss. "We have the week off," he groaned, reaching for their phones, handing his mate's hers. Checking the message, he sighed in slight relief to know that it was a message from Coulson, informing them that they had a mission debrief Monday morning – almost a week from now.

"First mission debrief as an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.," Natasha murmured, throwing her phone back on the locker. "Mmmm. Don't want to get out of bed," she murmured, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"Then we won't," Clint replied, setting his phone down and pulling her closer. "But I need you to keep your energy up so we have to. Later. That a fair deal?"

Natasha nodded, her body slowly beginning to let sleep take over. She closed her eyes, inhaling Clint's scent as outdoors and bow oil. She relaxed in his arms, listening as the twenty-three-year-old began to sing softly, a song she recognised but couldn't put a name to. And she was unable to ask him about it as she soon fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

When she woke up later on, she was alone in the bed. She sighed and relaxed her body until her nostrils were filled with the smell of food. Which also told her where her mate was. She slowly climbed out of the bed, groaning as she stretched, her body aching – in a good way – as she moved. She grabbed one of Clint's shirts before making her way out to the kitchen, finding her Alpha singing the same song from last night.

She was glad to see that he wasn't wearing a top, leaving his well-built upper body bare for her to approve. She could see where exactly his back was littered with scars – the one from his childhood most obvious – and the marks from where her nails bit in as they fucked last night. His sweatpants hung low on his hips, his boxers barely visible over the waistband. Her inner Omega growled in approval at the sight as he continued to cook the food, her eyes on him with every move he made. Then she listened to the words of the song he was singing in a low, husky voice.

"I think I want you more than want  
And no I need you more than need  
I want to hold you more than hold  
When you stood in front of me  
I think you know me more than know  
And you see me more than see  
I could die now more than die  
Every time you look at me

Well I've seen you in jeans with no make-up on  
And I've stood there in awe as your date for the prom  
I'm blessed as a man to have seen you in white  
But I've never seen anything quite like you tonight  
No, I've never seen anything quite like you

When it's right it's more than right  
Those you feel it more than feel  
I could take this moment now  
Ride into the great with me

I've seen you in jeans with no make-up on  
And I've stood there in awe as your date for the prom  
I'm blessed as a man to have seen you in white  
But I've never seen anything quite like you tonight  
No, I've never seen anything quite like you tonight  
No, I've never seen anything quite like you tonight

And your eyes are in your eyes  
And my heart's in our hearts  
Sometimes words just ain't enough  
For this love that's more than love

Well I've seen you in jeans with no make-up on  
And I've stood there in awe as your date for the prom  
I'm blessed as a man to have seen you in white  
But I've never seen anything quite like you tonight  
No, I've never seen anything quite like you tonight  
No, I've never seen anything quite like you tonight…"

As he finished, Clint turned around to find her standing in the doorway. He smiled at her softly, lifting a hand to beckon her into the kitchen. She smiled back at him, moving so he could embrace her in his arms. She rested her head against his chest, sighing on content at the feeling of his arms.

'This is what home is supposed to feel like,' she thought to herself, her body moulded perfectly to Clint's hard one, her smaller body encased by his. She smiled against his bare chest, enjoying his warmth…


	8. Scars

Natasha watched her mate finish setting up the surveillance equipment. The Alpha had already removed his shirt in the dingy, humid apartment S.H.I.E.L.D. had set them up with for the mission. Her eyes trailed over his bare back, lingering over the large jagged scar from his childhood.

"I can feel your eyes on me, Tasha," he called out, turning to look at her with a smug smirk.

"Your scars look bigger than normal," she blurted out before she could register what she was saying: another thing she only did around Clint.

The archer frowned at that, turning back to the technology at the window. He made sure that it was working properly. Then he made his way over to where Natasha was sitting on their bed. "What do you want to know?" he asked, climbing into the bed beside her. He wrapped his arms around his Omega, pulling her into a loving embrace.

Natasha went willingly into his arms. She rested her forehead against his, sighing in relief when she felt her mate pull her closer. "Have I upset you?" she whispered, hoping she hadn't.

"No. It's just... I don't like talking about my past," he replied, using one hand to gently caress her face. "My father used to be abusive. He used to beat the crap out of me and my older brother, Barney. The largest scar you see on my back. It. That was a result of one of my father's drunken episodes. I was in a coma for three months."

Natasha raised an eyebrow at her mate, surprised. She bit her bottom lip in thought before moving her left hand around to his back. She trailed her fingers over his aforementioned scar. "You didn't have to tell me about it," she started, frowning as she thought about what she was trying to say.

"You deserve to know," he replied, leaning forward and resting his forehead in the crook of her neck. "I know more things about you because of the file S.H.I.E.L.D. had on you."

Natasha turned her head, pressing her lips to his forehead. She didn't have the words to comfort him. She simply held him, offering her body's warmth as the comfort she knew of.

Slowly, Clint moved so that they were lying on the bed. Natasha easily curled herself up against him, sighing in content as he stroked the small of her back lovingly. "How can I help?" she whispered against the bare skin of his chest.

The Alpha pressed his lips to the side of her head. "Don't leave me. Ever," he replied, showing a rare sign of vulnerability. "I just need you to stay with me."

Natasha nodded, pressing her lips to a scar over his heart. "I'll never leave you," she whispered. She closed her eyes and let her mate's humming soothe her to sleep.

* * *

Natasha woke up to an empty bed. She had gotten used to it though. She slept little herself but Clint's sleep patterns were ten times worse. She wasn't even sure that he slept more than an hour a night. Taking a breath, she focused her Omega senses, searching for her Alpha.

She got out of the bed and walked out to the kitchenette. She found her Alpha cooking - as per usual - their breakfast. He turned and smiled at her softly.

Natasha returned his smile as she walked over to him. She groaned in approval when she sniffed the smell of their food. "God, you are the best," she told him, pressing a kiss to his cheek lovingly.

"So are you," he replied, pressing his lips to her temple as she stole one of the pancakes. "Nothing new on the monitors either," he added, pouring more of the mixture into the pan. "And I made you your tea too."

"Mmmm. You, Agent Barton, want to get laid," she teased, walking over to the pot to get her tea.

Clint smirked in reply. "Well, Agent Romanoff, maybe I do. Will you be willing to help me?" he replied, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

Natasha replied by wrapping her arms around her Alpha's neck. "Always, Мой Алъфа," she whispered before he leaned down and kissed her lovingly.

Natasha was just getting into the kiss when Clint's phone went off. The two growled their frustration as they pulled away. "I'm going to kill whoever the fuck this is," the archer mumbled, picking up the phone without looking at who the caller was. "What?" he growled into the receiver.

 _ **"Well, hello to you too, Agent Barton,"**_ Coulson greeted, surprised at the annoyed tone of his agent.  _ **"I need an update on your mission."**_

Clint sighed as Natasha ran her hand along his jaw soothingly, causing the Alpha to relax immediately at her touch. "No change. Agent Romanoff and I have monitors set up to watch the mark."

" _ **Okay. I'm going to guess and say that I interrupted something. Didn't I?"**_

Clint smirked. "Yeah. You did. Now if you have nothing else to say, my Omega and I are going to pass time other than waste it, waiting for the mark to make a move." The archer didn't wait for a response from his handler. He hung up quickly and turned off his phone, hoisting Natasha up in his arms so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

He claimed her lips hungrily, much to her surprise. She gasped as he pushed her against the wall, turning the pan off on his way. "Clint," she gasped, into his mouth, moaning as he began to tear her clothes off of her body.

Clint growled hungrily into Natasha's mouth. He needed to claim her. Right. Now. Once her clothes were off of her, he ripped his own off. He used his right hand to cup her cheek, his lips never leaving hers as he brought his left hand down to test just how wet she was for him. He groaned appreciatively into her mouth as his fingers slid right in, meeting no resistance from his mate.

Natasha whimpered as Clint removed his fingers from her. She wanted to reach for him but the scent that was coming off of him, made her hesitate. His whole body was giving off a completely dominant vibe and she wanted him to take what he owned.

Clint moved them to the counter, bending Natasha over it as he bit down on her scent gland. She whimpered, arching her back for him as he pressed against her. One hand rested on the counter between her tits, the other gripping her hip possessively.

Pushing her hair over her shoulder, Clint leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "I wanna hear you beg for me, Natasha. Wanna hear you beg for me to knot inside you and fill you up." He sucked on her earlobe teasingly, grinning when she gasped in reply.

"I want you. I want to make love with you. I want you to fuck me. To claim me over and over," she begged, her mouth falling opened as he pressed against her entrance.

"You're my Bitch, Tasha. My Mate. My Omega. And I love you," he whispered before slowly sliding inside her, not giving her time to reply. Yet.

Natasha almost froze at Clint's words. She hadn't been expecting that from him. At least not yet. But she was soon distracted by her mate as he slid inside her. "Oh fuck. Clint!"

"Tell me what you want, Tasha," he ordered her, pulling out until only the head of his cock was inside her. "Wanna hear you tell me what you want," he added as he slid back inside her.

"Call me names," she moaned, feeling particularly naughty at that moment. "I love it when you call me your whore. Your slut. Your Bitch."

"You're my little slut, Tasha," he growled into her ear, using his hand on the counter to fondle with her nipples. "I'm going to fuck you till you can't walk. You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Oh fuck. Clint. Yes. Yes." She was trying her best to hang on but the way her mate was pounding into her, hitting her G-spot every single time. And Clint knew she was close.

"Don't you dare come until I say you can, Natasha!" he ordered her, smirking smugly when she whimpered in lustful protest. "You're not allowed come until I tell you."

"Clint. Please," she begged, tossing her head back as he trailed his tongue along her scent gland teasingly. "Мой Алъфа, please."

"I bet you'd love to do this in public, Natasha. Admit it, you want people to see that you belong to  _me_ ," he growled, nuzzling her jaw with his stubbled jaw. "But I won't let them. I won't let anyone. Your body is  _mine_. It belongs to  _me_  and  _me alone_. Is that clear, Моя Omega?"

"Yes. I'm yours. Please. Clint. Мой Алъфа, I need to come for you." She was getting desperate now. No matter how many times he had already knotted inside her, she still craved the feeling of him swelling inside her and filling her with his seed.

"Mmmm. You like being fucked hard, Моя Omega? I'm going to fuck you hard…Maybe, I'll take you and fuck you real hard against the wall later on," he whispered in her ear. He brought one hand down between her legs and flicking her clit, grinning when she panted with desire for him.

The red-head gasped, her body shaking as she held back, wanting –  _needing_ – his permission before she allowed herself to come. And Clint noticed. "Come for me, Natasha," he whispered in her ear. "Come for me, Моя Omega."

Natasha let out a scream as she came hard around her Alpha's cock. Her knuckles turned white against the black countertop. Her back arched like a bow as her whole body shook with ecstasy.

Clint bit down on her scent gland as thrust harder inside her until he knotted inside her. The he was coming too, forcing himself deeper inside her as he filled her up.

Suddenly, as if a trance had come over him, the Alpha realised what they had just done. "Shit, Tasha. I…" Clint started, beginning to pull out of his mate as his knot and cock soften. But Natasha stopped him, bringing one hand up to his neck and pulling him down for a dirty kiss.

"I enjoyed that," she admitted, smiling against his lips before pulling away. She pulled his arms around her waist, keeping him close to her. "Thank you, Мой Алъфа."

"But. I. I went too hard on you," he whispered, frowning in concern. "I don't. I-… I never want to hurt you," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"You didn't hurt me," she whispered, nuzzling her face against his scent gland. "I like it when you get possessive like that. Just think of it like when I was in heat. You couldn't control yourself at times. And I still enjoyed it," she added, pressing a kiss to his rapid pulse point.

Clint's frown stayed though. He interlaced his fingers with hers, burying his face in her neck. "I love you," he whispered hoarsely, closing his eyes and blocking out the memories of his childhood. He wasn't his father. He would never do what his father had done to Clint's mother.

"I love you too, Мой Алъфа," Natasha whispered, stroking the back of his head with her free hand. "I love you too."

* * *

Later on, Natasha and Clint were informed that their target was no longer a threat. Or rather, he was never a threat in the first place. The recon team had been duped. Their real mark was underground after realising that S.H.I.E.L.D. were after him.

"Coulson, anymore, we're doing our own recon. You know that I hate it when my time is waste," Clint spoke into the receiver as Natasha packed up their bags. They'd already finished packing up the surveillance equipment.

" _ **I'm sure Natasha made sure you weren't that bored,"**_  Phil replied knowingly, making Clint glare even though the archer knew his handler couldn't see him.

"Don't make me kill you, Phillip," Clint growled, making Natasha look up from the bags with raised eyebrows. "You know what, fuck you, Coulson. We'll see you at debrief." The archer hung up before he could listen to the Beta's reply. He stood up from the stool he had been sitting on and made his way over to his Omega. "I really need to buy more shirts if you keep stealing them," he teased, smirking when his Omega blushed in response.

"Sorry," she whispered, ducking her head as she returned to packing the bags.

"Don't be," Clint replied, gently lifting her head by her chin. "You look better in my clothes then I do," he added, pecking her lips lovingly.

Natasha couldn't help the genuine smile that broke across her face at Clint's words. And then she remembered the song he had been humming the previous night. "Clint… What was the song you were humming last night?" she whispered hesitantly.

"Oh. Ah. Some song by an Irish band, I think. It's a few years old. Why?"

"I like it when you sing."

"Oh… Really?" he whispered, a smile forming on his face. "So you want to hear me sing?"

Natasha nodded, crawling into Clint's arms as he tried to find the right key. And when he did, it was magic.

 _"In your eyes, I found the greatest prize_  
You and I could not be closer  
And in your arms, is everything I want  
Now I know my search is over

_And I don't know where you take me  
But it's exactly where I wanna be_

_It's where the stars line up_  
It's where the ocean's touch  
It's in a place you've never been that feels like home  
It's in the air right now  
It's when you give your all, and give a little more  
I've never been so sure, that's where you find love

 _People pass, and listen to us laugh_  
Wishing that they had the same thing  
And our friends they ask, how we made it last  
I just smile and say the same thing

_I'm not sure how we got here  
Baby I'm just glad that we got here_

_It's where the stars line up_  
It's where the ocean's touch  
It's in a place you've never been that feels like home  
It's in the air right now  
It's when you give your all, and give a little more  
I've never been so sure, that's where you find love  
That's where you find love

 _It's where the stars line up_  
It's where the ocean's touch  
It's in a place you've never been that feels like home  
It's in the air right now  
It's when you give your all, and give a little more  
I've never been this sure, that's where you find love  
Find love

_That's where you find love."_

Clint pressed a loving kiss to Natasha's lips when he finished the song, smiling against her lips…


	9. Memories

It had been three months since Natasha and Clint's first mission. Three months of missions, three months of being mates, three months of Natasha getting used to being a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. And yet here she was, dealing with more idiot Alphas that felt like they were the best.

"Come on, Romanoff. We're ten times better than Barton. Why don't you think about it?" one of them asked, trying to get closer to her.

"I don't need to. Now why don't you three idiots fuck off?" she growled, unknowingly to the three Alphas, pressing down on her bond mark, alerting her mate.

"Shut up, Omega. We're Alphas. Not idiots," the taller one growled, stepping closer.

"And if any of you step any closer to my mate, I will kill you," a deep Alpha voice growled from behind them, making the three Alphas turn to face a very pissed off Clint Barton. "Now scatter."

And they didn't argue.

"You remember that I still not allowed make a scene until the council clears me, right?" she asked as a way of greeting, knowing she had to get him to relax as soon as possible.

Clint didn't reply, making his way over to his Omega. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and nuzzling her scent gland. Natasha responded by wrapping her arms around his neck, closing her eyes and leaning into him.

"I could've killed them. Anymore you are allowed make a scene if you need to. My orders overrule the council's on matters like this," he whispered when he eventually gained control of his anger.

Natasha nodded, sniffing at his scent gland to see just how angry he was at the other idiots. She knew his anger was directed at her. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll only go training when you're with me. At least, until the other Alphas and Betas learn that I'm not available," she offered, watching Clint carefully as he thought over it.

"That isn't fair to you," he protested, pulling away slightly to look her in the eye. "I can't order you to do that," he whispered, stroking her cheek lovingly.

"You're not," she replied, stroking his face lovingly. "Just until we know what Fury thinks too," she explained, pecking his lips lovingly.

Clint closed his eyes, pulling his mate closer to him. "Mine," he whispered against her cheek. Pressing another kiss to her cheek, he eventually let go of her. For now. "Wanna head up to the canteen. We can grab something before we head to the shooting range."

"Train first. Those idiots interrupted my round with the punching bag," she replied, smirking when he raised an eyebrow at her. She walked backwards until she was standing on the far side of the training mats, smirking at her mate as he made his way onto them as well. "Just because your my Alpha doesn't mean I'll go easy on you, Clint," she teased.

"We'll see about that, Nat," Clint replied, taking a loose stance and smirking as Natasha began to jump lightly on the balls of her feet. Like a ballerina. He decided to strike first, throwing a left-handed punch at the red-head. She easily dodged it, throwing her own back in reply. This pattern continued for a while; weak attempted hits, teasing each other.

Clint decided to make a game out of their fight. "You know, I think we should play a game, Моя Омега," he stated, smirking when she paused and raised an eyebrow at him. She watched him carefully before nodding, accepting the idea of a game.

"How?" she asked in Russian, smirking as she watched his eyes dilate. She knew he loved it when she spoke Russian in her native dialect.

"The most pins means winner doesn't cook tonight," he replied in the same tongue, smiling when her eyes lit up. She liked his cooking but he preferred hers. "Fair enough?"

"Yes, sir," she replied before suddenly running forward, and jumping. She twisted her thighs around his neck, loose enough for him to continue breathing, and using her momentum to force him to roll forward. But what she wasn't planning on her Alpha using the momentum to pin her beneath him.

Clint used his knees to plant his body weight over Natasha, forcing her to pull him down on her. "Pinned ya'," he teased, grinning as she looked up at him, panting at their close proximity. "Best of three wins," he informed her.

"Agreed," she whispered, flipping them so she was on top. "Seems I have you now, Мой Алъфа," she whispered, smirking at him when he raised an amused eyebrow at her.

"Are you sure?" he replied smugly, suddenly standing up with her in his arms and trapping her against the wall. "Because I'll always have you," he whispered teasingly in her ear. She attempted to push him off of her, but his body mass was stronger than hers.

"Looking for something, Agent Barton?" she purred, smirking when he growled in response. She was tempting him, teasing him until he was fighting his instincts.

Instead, Clint just pecked her lips lovingly. "We're going to the range," he whispered as he pulled away, smiling as he watched her eyes dilate.

Natasha didn't get a chance to answer as their handler decided to show up. "You two, Director's office. Pronto." He left before he could be asked a million and one questions.

The Omega turned to her Alpha, raising an eyebrow at him. He returned the same look, surprised at their handler's sudden appearance. He gently let her down from his grasp, letting her get her bearings before they both headed towards the Director's office, not knowing what to expect.

* * *

"Barton, I know that as a fellow Alpha, you protect your own. But five Alphas and three Betas hospitalised in the past week. Are you fucking kidding me?" Fury greeted, making Natasha bite back her reaction to defend her Alpha. She had come to learn that their Director didn't show any feelings or care towards anyone. Except he and Agent Hill seemed pretty close.

"In all due respect, Sir, I did warn them to stop and they didn't," Clint replied easily, shutting the door behind them. "And as you said, Alpha's instinct is to protect their mate."

"So you put several of our best agents in hospital because they can't control their dicks. The Council will love that explanation."

"I appreciate the sarcasm, Director, but is there any other reason you called us here? As in the both of us?"

"Yes. Every unbound Alpha and Beta has been warned that if they approach any Omega, bounded or otherwise, they shall lose something precise to their physical skill sets," Fury stated, earning raised eyebrows from the pair in front of him. "Agent Romanoff isn't the only one they've been… pursuing," he explained.

"So if I kill anyone, I can say that they didn't follow orders?" Clint asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet like an over-enthusiastic puppy. When the Director slowly nodded, the archer grinned at Natasha. "Can we go now, Sir? I want to teach Romanoff how bows are better than guns."

"Get out before  _I_ shoot you, Barton," Fury replied, half-glaring at the archer although sending a smirk towards Natasha. "Agent Romanoff, stay one moment. I'd like to discuss the Council's decision to clear you as a fully-fledged agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. If you want Agent Barton, as your Alpha, to stay, he may. We also managed to find your Red Room file."

Natasha raised an eyebrow, twisting her head to look at her Alpha. She didn't want to offend the Director but she preferred it when her Alpha was in the same room as her where other Alphas or Betas were present. "I want him to stay," she replied, turning to face the super-spy. He nodded and motioned her to sit down. This was going to take a while….

* * *

Natasha watched as Clint shot arrow after arrow. He was angry. But not at her. Slowly, she made her way closer to him, waiting until he had used every arrow before wrapping her arms around his body, leaning her head against his shoulder.

Clint sighed and leaned back into Natasha's touch. He was pissed. Those bastards thought they could hurt  _his_ Omega. Turning around, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. He buried his nose in her scent gland, sensing how much she was afraid. Afraid of what her dreams would bring that night. "Wanna learn how to use my bow?" he whispered, knowing that his anger was no use if she was thinking about the resurrected memories her file brought up.

Natasha nodded, wanting to forget about her past. She was Natalia Alianova Romanova no longer.

Clint guided her to stand in front of him, handing her his bow and grabbing a second full quiver. He instructed her to take a stance, helping her into position. "Relax your body," he ordered, using one hand to wrap around Natasha's body and helping her notch the arrow. His other hand covered hers on the bow, much larger than her petite pale hand. "Let the bow become part of you. Breathe in. Out. Slowly. Count in between each breath," he whispered softly in her ear.

Natasha relaxed her body as Clint instructed, letting her Alpha mould his body around hers protectively. She followed every instruction the archer gave, listening carefully to him. She watched her mate bring their hands back on the string, each movement in time with their breathing. Once her elbow was at the best suited angle, Clint whispered in her ear, "You're going to take a deep breath. And when you breathe out, you'll release the arrow." He removed his hands from hers, wrapping them around her waist instead.

On her exhale, Natasha released the string, knowing that her cat-suit and built in guards for the inside if her wrists, allowing her to escape the sharp  _thwack_  of the bowstring. The arrow landed dead centre with a loud, dull  _thud_. She grinned, knowing that her Alpha was always appreciating every success she made.

"Excellent, Моя Омега," he whispered, pressing a loving kiss to her scent gland. "You want to go home?" he whispered, pressing more kisses along her neck, soothing all her conflicted emotions.

"Yes," she whispered, sighing softly as she twisting in his arms and curling into her Alpha's body. "Can we please go home. I feel like the, unsavoury, other Alphas are watching me."

Clint brought one hand up to cup Natasha's cheek, guiding her face up so he could look her in the eye. "Then we're going home," he whispered, pecking her lips lovingly.

* * *

Clint stepped into the bathroom, watching his mate in the shower. She knew the minute he stepped into the room but was so at ease with his presence that she continued to wash as if he wasn't even there. The Alpha's eyes trailed over his Omega's body, taking in every curve, every tiny scar, every dimple. He had learned all of them like the back of his hand.

Natasha suddenly turned around to look at him, smiling at him softly. "You do know there's room for both of us, мой подруга," she told him, her smile growing as he raised an eyebrow in reply.

"I'm very aware, Моя Омега," he replied, pushing his boxers off and steeping into the shower with his mate. "But, I'm a Hawk. My job is to watch," he whispered as he placed his hands on the wall, smiling when Natasha's eyes lit up at the offer he was giving her; he was letting her wash him instead of what they usually did, him washing her. It was rare for any Alpha to allow their Omega to wash them. To be so vulnerable in front of their Omega. But when they did, it was the biggest honour for any Omega.

Natasha grabbed the bottle of shower gel, pouring a good lump of it in her hand before soaping them up. Then she began to wash her Alpha's body, her green eyes never leaving his grey blue ones. Clint kept his body still for her, letting her do what she wished to him. His watchful eyes took in everything. The way Natasha's muscles moved under her skin, the way the water matted her red hair to her head and neck. She was beautiful.

When she was satisfied that he was clean, she directed him under the spray, washing the suds from his body. He bent his head and caught her lips in a gentle kiss. She brought her hands up to his hair, her fingers curling through the water matted spikes, her lips wet and pliant under his. He brought his own arms around her waist protectively, pulling her closer to him.

Natasha let Clint guide her back so she was in between his body and the cool wall of the shower. She opened her mouth willingly, inviting his tongue into her mouth. Her body welcomed his touch, and her mind was in one hundred percent agreement. He was pressed against her in the most delightful of ways, leaving her moaning and begging for him.

Clint lifted Natasha up so their position was easier for both of their necks. He placed his hands on her ass, guiding her legs around his waist. "Want you, Clint," she whispered, seeking his loving affection to soothe her body's need for her Alpha.

"You have me," he whispered as he slid inside her, making them both moan as his length filled her up. "Mine," he whispered into her mouth, slowly pulling out of her before thrusting back inside her. He slowly built up their pace, their hips meeting in a slow sensual battle.

"Yours," Natasha agreed, smiling as he claimed her lips lovingly. "Mmmm. Fuck. Clint," she moaned, leaning her head back and offering her throat in submission to her Alpha.

Clint took her offering, biting down on her scent gland and giving her yet another mark to state his claim on her. Not that she minded. "Love you, Tasha," he whispered against her skin when he felt the tell-tale sign of her oncoming orgasm. Her thighs quivered against his hips while his cock was clenched hard by her internal walls.

"Love you too, Clinton," she whimpered before he caught her lips in a hungry kiss, swallowing her scream of ecstasy as she came hard around him. Her nails dug into his back, her legs tightening around his waist, pulling him deeper – if that was possible – inside her body.

Clint broke the kiss as he felt his own orgasm hit its peak. He buried his face in her neck, biting down on scent gland as he knotted inside her. He pushed as far as he could inside her, and filled her up, making them both gasp at the feeling.

The Alpha leaned against his Omega, holding her close as they both rode out their orgasms. He continued to press kisses to her neck, not once letting his Omega feel anything but his love and desire for her. As she would always do in his arms.

* * *

_Natalia whimpered as Shostakov roughly tied her up while Dragomirov blindfolded her. "Shut up, Bitch," Dragomirov growled at her. The twelve-year-old Omega bit her bottom lip to stop herself from crying out as the younger of the two Alphas roughly tied her legs to the bottom of the bed._

_"Do you think Commissar Petrovitch will approve of this?" Shostakov asked sarcastically, smirking as he finished tying the Omega to the bed. "This bitch didn't complete the job by the way we ordered her to. I, personally, think this is appropriate punishment."_

_"He did tell us to punish the girls in whatever way we thought necessary. And to make sure he was present for each punishment."_

_"Do you want to go get him while I prep this bitch?"_

_"No problem. Just make sure she'll be opened up properly, Alexei."_

_"When have I ever not got her prepared enough, Sergei?"_

_"Fair point. I'll go summon Commissar Petrovitch."_

_As Dragomirov left, Shostakov turned to Natalia. "Now, now, you little bitch. You're gonna do exactly what I tell you. And if you scream," he started, trailing his fingers over her small and still-developing Omega body, "I'll make you wish you were never born."_

_Natalia couldn't stop herself from crying out in pain as the Alpha violated her young body once more but she wouldn't give him the pleasure of hearing her scream. She focused her mind on the thoughts of her own Alpha. And what he would do if he was here. And for some reason she knew he wasn't like the Alphas of the Red Room._

* * *

Natasha woke up screaming. Her whole body shook as she bit back sobs, curling in on herself. She was so caught up on the nightmare, she barely registered her Alpha rushing into their bedroom, finding her crying in their bed. He quickly made his way over to her, using his Alpha scent to calm his Omega slightly so he could climb into the bed beside her and pull her into his comforting arms.

"I'm here, Моя Омега," he whispered soothingly, keeping her close to his body as he rubbed her back comfortingly. "I'm here. I've got you. I'll never let anyone hurt you again, Моя Омега. Моя подруга. I'm here for you, Baby. Not gonna let anyone hurt you, Моя паук. Not gonna let anyone near you again, моя любвъ."

Natasha nodded despite her tears. Her body shook but it slowly began to calm in her Alpha's comforting touch. She buried her face in his scarred chest, breathing in his scent to calm herself. His large, muscular arms were wrapped protectively and lovingly around her petite body. She knew he'd always be there for her, even if she didn't know she needed him to be there.

They stayed like that for the rest of the night until she slowly fell back asleep in the safety of her Alpha's arms. But the archer didn't, instead keeping a watchful vigil of his beloved Omega…

* * *

"I want us to be officially recognised, Tasha," Clint told her the next day, surprising the red-head as she looked up from where she was tracing the scars on his chest and abs.

"Okay. What's brought this on?" she asked carefully, not knowing what other way to respond to her Alpha's desire.

"I want it to be known that if anyone even thinks that they can hurt  _my_  Omega, they've another thing coming," he replied, her reaction to the nightmare from the previous night cementing his decision.

Natasha nodded in understanding, continuing to trace his scars. "When do you…?" she started, swallowing audibly.

Clint caught her chin and pulled her face up so they were looking each other eye to eye. "Only when you're ready," he whispered, kissing her gently. "When you're ready. Моя Омега."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other pairings will be appearing, you just need to wait within the next three chapters. Just to clear any confusion.


	10. Up To You

Natasha smirked as she watched Clint and Phil spar. It still amazed the red-head to see the suit out of his suit. It had been a month since Clint had told her that he wanted them to be officially recognised. But he hadn't said anything else, letting her make it the final decision.

Suddenly, a beautiful brunette showed up beside the red-head, surprising the ex-Russian.

"So, I finally get to meet Barton's mate," she greeted with a smile. "I'm Jennifer Kelly. Head of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Medical. And Phil's mate," she offered, making Natasha grin in realisation.

"So Barton wasn't messing when he said that Phil does have fun outside S.H.I.E.L.D.," Natasha replied, making the Beta laugh in reply.

"Yeah, he does. Although you and Barton seem to like making him have less time to play," Jennifer responded, making Natasha raise an eyebrow at the brunette.

"Shit, if we're affecting…" Natasha started but the Beta waved her hand.

"Relax, Romanoff. Phil more than makes up for it," Jennifer stated with a knowing grin, earning a 'Of course he does' from the red-head. "But, I can guess and say Clint does the same after his solo missions."

"You guess right," the red-head responded, glancing at the two men as they continued their match, not paying attention to the chat their respective mates were partaking in. "Now I know why Phil smells the way he does," she added with a cheeky grin. "By the way, you can call me Natasha."

"Thanks Natasha. Because I so need to be teased about my sex life with Phil," Jennifer lied with a grin. "Wow, Clint doesn't hide his marks, does he?" she asked with a surprised tone, nodding towards the bite marks on Natasha's neck.

Natasha raised a hand to her neck, smiling sheepishly at the Beta. "You can say that," she replied with a shrug. "Phil doesn't?"

"Only during heat," Jennifer replied before the two women were interrupted by their mates.

"You two are revealing secrets about us?" Phil asked, leaning towards Jennifer and kissing her softly in greeting. "Morning, Darlin'."

Natasha only shook her head, turning to look at her own mate who was watching her carefully. She smiled at him softly and stood up, walking over to him. The archer immediately wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her towards his body, pressing his lips to hers. "So, revealing secrets, Моя Омега?" he whispered, smiling as he pulled away from her lips.

"Never," she replied before turning in her arms to face the Betas. "Now, Coulson, you have a lot of explaining to do," the red-head informed the suit, smiling when the Beta raised an eyebrow in reply.

"What did I do now?" the older agent asked, looking at his own mate suspiciously. "Did I do something wrong that I don't know I did wrong?"

Jennifer smirked before pecking his lips lovingly. "Nothing too bad. But Natasha has the right to interrogate you now," she informed him.

"Oh," Phil replied, realising exactly what he had done. "In my defence, I actually thought you knew Jenny but obviously not."

Natasha twisted her head to look at Clint, who was smirking knowingly at the two Betas. "Clint, what do you know that the rest of us don't?"

"Actually, those two do. I just figured it out," the archer responded, noticing his handler's hand resting protectively over Jennifer's stomach. Natasha followed her Alpha's gaze before smirking at the couple. Before she could say anything, the archer decided to do what he did best. Teasing the shit out of Coulson. "You know, it took you long enough. Three years together. And only having a cub now. You mate like rabbits."

Jennifer blushed immediately as did Phil, the former burying her face in her mate's chest. "I can't believe he said that," she mumbled into the fabric of his workout shirt.

"You know that Barton will always find a way to try piss me off," Phil replied, holding his mate close and glaring at Clint who had pulled Natasha closer to his body. "Why do you always feel the need to do that, by the way?"

"Because it's fun. Besides, given half the chance you'd do the same to me. So I have every right to say it to you," Clint explained, grinning as he felt his Omega chuckle while their handler glared at him.

"I'm surprised that you haven't gotten Natasha pregnant," Phil shot back, making Natasha blush as she twisted around in Clint's arm and hiding her face in her Alpha's chest. She had become used to her handler, the Beta having taken on an older brother like role for the red-head.

Clint held Natasha closer to his body. Then he thought of something that might earn him at least a night in the dog house. "When I get Natasha pregnant, the only thing anyone will be able to smell off my Omega is  _me,_ " he replied, making the two Betas and Natasha immediately look up at him in surprise.

"It's not like we can smell anything on her otherwise," Phil shot at the archer, earning a deadly glare from Natasha.

Suddenly, Natasha pulled away from Clint and stalked out of the gym, clearly pissed off. Clint bit back his immediate guilt at hurting his Omega, not wanting upset Jennifer. Pregnant mates were not ones to show any emotions such guilt around. "I'll see you guys later. I call dibs on Godfather," the Alpha called over his shoulder as he followed his mate out of the gym.

* * *

Clint was greeted with forced silence when he entered his and Natasha's on-base apartment. He watched his Omega sit in their bed, eyes closed and legs crossed Indian style. He quietly removed his sweaty workout shirt and kneeled beside her on the floor, waiting her out.

Natasha eventually opened her eyes after Clint rested his head in her lap. She brought her hands to his hair, trailing her nails through his hair. She was angry at him though. Even as he kissed his way along her thighs and stomach.

The Alpha sensed her anger and caught her chin, pulling her face so they were looking each other eye to eye. "Tell me," he whispered as a soft order.

The Omega took a deep breath. "You want us to be officially recognised. And you did what you did. How many hints do you need to throw at me?" she asked, finding the words flying out before she could stop them. Her eyes widened in surprise at her own actions but remained determined to find out where her Alpha's mind was at.

Clint nodded as if pleased that she wasn't backing down on her part. He slowly leaned up and kissed her cheek softly. "Because I want people to know that I'm yours. And that any attempt made against you will not be tolerated," he explained, placing one hand on her bond mark and the other on her hip. "I'll never let you be on your own again."

Natasha closed her eyes and allowed him to press his lips to her pale skin. "Get a shower before you get into bed," she whispered halfheartedly, making Clint chuckle as he slowly pulled away.

"Okay," he whispered, standing up and pecking her lips lovingly. He moved into the bathroom, leaving the door half-open. An invitation if she wanted to accept.

Instead, she stripped then grabbed her nightdress - one of Clint's shirt - and got ready for bed. She climbed into bed, laying down and closing her eyes as she waited for her Alpha...

* * *

Clint stepped out of the shower and quickly toweled himself try. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he walked out of the bathroom, finding his Omega lying on her side and facing away from him. Sighing softly, he walked over to the bed and climbed in behind Natasha. He slowly wrapped his arms around her body, pressing his lips to the back of her head.

Natasha sighed and placed her hands on top of Clint's, interlacing their fingers. She kept her eyes closed, not wanting to break the peaceful silence despite her knowing that her Alpha wanted to make it up to her for the incident in the gym. That he hadn't wanted to upset her like he did. But this was his punishment.

Clint traced his thumbs over her stomach lovingly, closing his eyes and burying his nose in her scent gland. He could honestly admit that he enjoyed the smell of him on her. But he didn't see it the way other Alpha's would. It was a sin that Natasha trusted him. Wanted him as much as he needed her in his life. "Love you, Tasha," he whispered as he felt all the muscles in Natasha's body relax in his arms, signalling that she was about to fall asleep.

"Tоже люблю тебя, Mой Альфа," she mumbled before she fell asleep.

* * *

"You want us to go on a double date with Phil and Jennifer?" Natasha asked, amusement obvious over her face.

"Yes, I do," Clint replied, bending down and kissing her cheek softly. She had only let him kiss her on the lips once since the 'gym incident.' But he was paitent enough to wait. Even though it was killing him to do so. "Unless you don't want to, " he added, concerned about whether she wanted to or not.

"No, no. I didn't mean it like that," she replied, twisting her arm up to cup his cheek, smiling at him reassuringly. "You've just never asked for something like this before."

The archer sighed and nodded: it was mainly because his Alpha side hated it when other Alphas and Betas - even other Omegas - looked at  _his_  mate like she was a piece of meat. But it was time for him to swallow that possessiveness and treat his Omega with a proper date (albeit, a double date). "I know. And I'm sorry about that. You deserve as many dates that I can bring you on. I was just too possessive and so angry at other Alphas and Betas looking at you like you're a piece of meat," he confessed, earning a small smile from his mate.

Natasha leaned upwards and - surprisingly - pressed her lips against his. "I'd like to go on that date with you," she murmured against his lips.

Clint grinned happily before pulling Natasha up into his lap, allowing her to straddle his thighs. He kissed her desperately, needing to feel her react to him. To apologise for what had happened in the gym four days ago.

Natasha reacted to Clint's kiss, moaning against her Alpha's lips and bringing her hands up to trail through his spiky hair. He brought his hands to the small of her back, slowly dragging one down to cup the nape of her neck, the other down to cup her ass. She gasped against his lips, willingly leaning into his touch.

They eventually pulled away, panting for air as they recovered their breath. Natasha leaned her forehead against Clint's, her eyes closed as her hands played with the hairs on the nape of his neck.

The Alpha pulled his mate as close as he could with their clothes still on. He missed this. He couldn't imagine his life without his Omega now that he finally had her. He watched as she slowly opened her eyes and looked him in the eye. "Hi Beautiful," he murmured with a soft smile.

"Hey," she whispered, stroking the soft spot of skin behind both his ears, smirking when he leaned into her touch like an obedient puppy. But she didn't tell him that. "When are we going out?"

"Tomorrow night. Is that okay?" he replied, wrapping his arms tighter around her body.

"Yeah," she whispered softly, moving her head to the crook of his neck, her nose against his scent gland. "My heat's next week," she added, making her Alpha smirk at the information.

"I've an idea then. If you agree. We can go to my off books property. Away from everyone. And then there will be no one to disturb us until we come back after your heat is over," he offered, earning a hum from the red-head.

"I'd like that," she whispered before suddenly pulling back, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "But I'd also like it if you took me again tonight, " she confessed, earning a loud possessive growl of approval from her Alpha.

Clint stood up with Natasha wrapped up in his strong arms. He claimed her hips hungripy once more, never breaking their kiss as he walked to their bedroom. He kept up the lip-lock as he lay her down on their bed, too impatient to actually break their kiss. Instead, he chose to tear their clothes from their bodies.

He broke the kiss eventually, pinning Natasha beneath him and resting his face against her scent gland. "Can you be still, Tasha? I wanna make it up to you," he whispered as he nuzzled the underside of her jaw.

"You don't have to make it up to me, Clint," she whispered, cupping his cheek lovingly. "But if it makes you sleep better then I'm all for it."

Clint nodded and slowly kissed his way down her body. "Making love to you always makes me sleep better, Tasha," he murmured against the skin of her chest. He peppered kisses in between the valley of her breasts, smiling when he noticed how turned on she was at the feel of his five o'clock shadow on her tits; her nipples already fully hard, her aroma filling the bedroom. And still had to get to the good bit.

Natasha moaned and arched her back as Clint teased her breasts. She always had sensitive breasts. But when her Alpha played with her breasts, that sensitivity was multiplied by a tenfold. She clenched the sheets of the bed, panting heavily as she forced her body to be still.

She almost jumped off the bed when Clint suddenly slipped two fingers inside her, scisssoring them and curling them upwards. She both loved it and hated it; it aleays felt good but damnit, she didn't like surprises. No matter how good they were. Or that they were from her mate.

Clint chuckled at the obviouse surprise written across his Omega's face. He added a third finger inside her while sucking hard on her scent gland.

Natasha's walls quivered around Clint's fingers. She was on the edge of coming. So close that her body shook in pleasure as her mate continued to push her towards the edge.

"Come for me, Tasha," he whispered in her ear before curling his fingers against her G-spot.

Natasha screamed his name loud as she came hard around his fingers, arching her body and offering her throat in submission. He continued to move his fingers inside her, prolonging her orgasm as he marked her scent gland. Her body shook and eventually the sensations were too much for her. "Stop," she whimpered, grabbing his forearm and stilling his movements. The Alpha looked at her in concern, afraid that he had hurt her. "Too much," she explained, gasping as he slid his fingers from her body.

Clint grinned at her knowingly, moving so he was straddling her body. "Sorry," he murmured, leaning down and kissing her softly. He slowly pulled back, moving her legs so they rested on either side of his hips. "Any request, моя любовь?" he whispered, his eyes kept on hers as she brought her hands to the headboard. The act had his Alpha side roaring in approval at her submissive behaviour.

"Claim me, моя любимая," she replied, smiling at him lovingly as he watched her carefully, making sure she wanted him. Never doing anything without making sure she wanted it. "Want you to drive me into the mattress and show me who owns me," she added, making him growl in Alpha approval.

"I'm gonna fuck you now, Natasha... I'm gonna drive you into the mattress, Baby," he whispered teasingly, grinning smugly as his Omega moaned sinfully, trying her best to stop herself from bucking her hips towards him. The archer teased the head of his cock against her entrance before sliding it up to her clit and back down to her entrance tauntingly, causing Natasha to whimper in desperate disapproval.

The Alpha smirked as he slowly slid inside her, watching his mate carefully as the red-head gasped as he filled her to the hilt. "Fuck Tasha... You're so fucking wet and tight for me," the archer groaned as he paused inside her, waiting for his Omega to become accustomed to his length once more. Slowly, he began to thrust inside her, both of them groaning in pleasure as he moved inside her cunt.

"Clint," Natasha gasped as she tossed her head back, arching her body towards her Alpha. She almost sobbed in ecstasy as he began to slowly increase his pace inside her.

"Yeah Nat? Do you like me taking you like this?" Clint whispered teasingly as he thrust hard inside her, his Omega bringing her hands to his hair and pulling him closer to her. "You love the thought of being filled with my seed don't you Natasha? You want me to fill your tight wet cunt? Yeah, Моя сука, you love the thought of that, don't you? The thought of my come deep inside you?" he teased as he pumped his cock in her pussy, claiming the red-head the way he knew she loved.

Natasha could only moan and nod, her hips bucking against his in completely mindless wanton. The red-head kept her eyes on her Alpha's as he pounded cunt just she liked it. The way she loved how he claimed her.

Clint thrust harder inside her, hitting her G-spot with each and every one of his thrusts. His smug smirk grew as Natasha panted and begged him to take her harder. Begged for him to knot inside her and fill her up with his seed. "You're so tight for me, Tasha. Are you gonna come for me? I love watching you come for me," the Alpha whispered teasingly as he watched his mate shake with pleasure. He continued to drive her into the mattress of her bed, hitting all the right spots inside her.

Natasha came hard around Clint's length after that. Her eyes rolled back as she screamed his name in ecstasy. Her Alpha continued to slowly move his cock inside her pussy, prolonging her strong orgasm.

The archer watched as the red-head slowly reopened her eyes, moaning loudly in approval when she found him still hard inside her cunt. "Oh you love this Romanoff. You love it when I pound your pussy with my cock," he whispered as he cupped her breasts and massaged them in time with his thrusts.

Natasha could only nod her head as she let her whole body fully relinquish its control to her Alpha. The red-head moaned as Clint thrust harder and faster inside her, the archer knowing exactly what to do to make her feel complete pleasure. She couldn't remember a time when he didn't make her feel safe while she made herself vulnerable to him. A time where he didn't love her or want her never once a problem for them.

Clint grinned as he watched Natasha's eyes roll back in ecstasy as he hit every right spot inside her soaking wet, tight cunt. "You look so good like that, Мой паук. I can go so deep inside you like this. Feel you getting wetter and hornier with each of my thrusts," he whispered seductively, making his Omega moan her approval at full volume, arching her body up to his. "I love watching you as I take you like this. I love watching you as I fuck you into the nearest surface," he added, smirking as he felt her walls tighten further around his cock.

Natasha panted and moaned; her eyes were in the back of her head out of pure ecstasy as Clint fucked her hard into the mattress. She no longer had control of her body as her Alpha continued to pump into her. She willingly gave control of her body to the man above her. The only person who she would ever give the control of her body to. Her love. Her mate. Her Alpha.

"You're so wet, Tasha. Your cunt is fucking wet and tight for my cock. You love taking my cock. You love it when I fuck you with my cock. Your pussy's wrapped around my cock, Nat. Your pussy's hungry for my cock and seed," Clint teased, smirking when his mate nodded and moaned her agreement. "Do you want me to come inside you? Do you want me to send you over the edge again. To knot and come inside your tight pussy?" he whispered, smirking as he watched her nod her head, pure ecstasy taking control of her body and mind as he fucked her into the mattress of their bed. "Come for me Tasha. Come for me and I'll knot inside you and fill you up," he whispered as he felt his knot swelling inside his Omega.

Natasha screamed Alpha's name loudly in pleasure as Clint thrust one last time before he knotted inside her, spilling his seed inside her while the collapsed onto the bed. They panted heavily as pleasure coursed through their bodies, Clint still pumping inside her.

Clint pressed his lips to hers softly. "Love you, Tasha," he whispered softly as he slowly pulled away. Natasha whimpered in protest and reached for her Alpha as he pulled away. The archer raised an eyebrow in surprise but wrapped his arms around his Omega and flipped them gently so she was curled up on his chest. Natasha buried her face in the crook of his neck, relaxing into his body.

"Love you too, Clint," she whispered against his scent gland, making him grin happily at the red-head. He'd never get tired of hearing those words fall from her lips.

* * *

Clint's jaw dropped as Natasha exited the bedroom. She was wearing a knee-length black dress with a white belt, her small height boosted by the black sleek two-inch heels she had chosen. She had her hair styled over one shoulder in a beautiful yet simple design. The Omega wore minimal amount of make-up and glanced shyly at her Alpha who was staring at her, his jaw on the floor. "Clint?"

Natasha walked over to her Alpha, biting her bottom lip as she waited for him to voice his opinion. She took the time to take in his appearance; his hair was slightly matted but still had his signature spikes. He was wearing a black suit and white shirt with no tie. Instead, he chose to leave the top two buttons of his shirt undone.

She was broken out of her thoughts by Clint taking her face in his hands and pulling her up to look him in the eye. "You're as beautiful as ever, моя Омега," he whispered, pecking her lips lovingly.

Natasha smiled and grabbed her purse as her Alpha led her out of their apartment. She always loved it when he voiced his praise for her. And she knew that he would never, ever, let her feel alone ever again.

* * *

"Natasha, if I had a dime for every time Barton blew something up, I'd be as rich as Tony Stark," Phil stated, making his pregnant Omega and the red-head laugh as Clint glared at his handler.

"Beirut wasn't my fault, Coulson. There were seven of them. All of which were carrying bazookas. I think I'm in the clear for that one."

"And if I had a dime for every time either you or Phil came home with injuries, leaving me to stitch you two up, I'd be twelve times richer than Tony Stark," Jennifer cut in, making Natasha raise an eyebrow at the doctor.

"So you had to deal with two idiots instead of just one?" the red-head asked, earning two protests from the men while the female Beta nodded.

"Totally off topic here, but what are you two gonna do when the cub gets here?" Clint suddenly asked, making the expectant couple look at him, surprise written clearly over their faces.

"Uh. Well, we're moving to a new apartment. The one-bedroom we currently live in isn't big enough for the three of us," Phil replied, taking Jennifer's hand in his and interlacing their fingers.

"Any ideas of where?" Clint asked, making al three of them raise their eyebrows at him suspiciously.

"Why?" Jennifer asked, making Clint smile at her.

"I own five apartment buildings in New York City itself. A result of having too much money and nothing to do with it. I was going to offer you one. A baby present," the Alpha replied with a nonchalant shrug. "And don't say that it's too much. I'm offering it as a gift from both me and Natasha.

Clint shot a smile at Natasha as Jennifer and Phil thanked them profoundly, the archer promising to help them move everything to the further apartment blocks from base. For security purposes.

"Dibs on Godfather," Clint joked, wrapping an arm around Natasha's waist and pulling her close to him. "I can't wait to teach the cub how to annoy Pirate Patch."

Natasha couldn't help but wonder if her Alpha was expecting her to have children in the near future. But she didn't say anything. She knew she wanted kids. The Red Room had convinced her that she was sterile. That her Alpha would turn her away because she was incapable of carrying his babies. But soon after she joined S.H.I.E.L.D., the doctors ran a mandatory medical check – six times because Natasha didn't trust them – which proved otherwise. The red-head was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice her mate watching her carefully, knowing exactly what was going through her mind at that precise moment.

* * *

When they arrived home that night, Clint gently took Natasha in his arms. He carried her into their bedroom, the couple having decided to go to their off-base apartment tonight.

Natasha raised an eyebrow at her Alpha. She knew he knew that she had become distracted by the end of the night. But she wasn't ready to talk about it yet. Wasn't sure how to say what she wanted to say.

But it seemed her Alpha knew exactly what was going through her mind.

"We'll have children whenever you're ready, Моя любвъ," he whispered as he gently lay her down on the bed. "But the time for when we do. That'll always be up to you, my little spider," he whispered before showing her how much he loves her in one of the many ways he knows...

Natasha sighed in content as she felt Clint kissed her forehead before he climbed out of bed. Her body ached - in a good way - from their night of activities. She stretched in the bed as she watched her Alpha through hooded eyes. His lean muscled body was clearly defined by the moonlight shining through the window.

"Go back to sleep, Tasha," he suddenly ordered softly. Turning to look at her as he turned around, he smiled at her softly. "Sleep," he repeated, leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. "Sleep."

When she woke again, she could hear her Alpha playing the piano. She slowly sat up, grabbing Clint's discarded dress shirt and pulling it over her head.

Slowly, she walked out into the sitting-room. She found her Alpha staring out the large one-way window of their apartment, his fingers gliding over the keys. His husky voice carried softly through the apartment, making her pause to listen to his words.

" _I sit and wait_  
 _Does an angel contemplate my fate_  
 _And do they know_  
 _The places where we go_  
 _When we're grey and old_  
 _'cos I have been told_  
 _That salvation lets their wings unfold_  
 _So when I'm lying in my bed_  
 _Thoughts running through my head_  
 _And I feel that love is dead_  
 _I'm loving angels instead_  
  
 _And through it all she offers me protection_  
 _A lot of love and affection_  
 _Whether I'm right or wrong_  
 _And down the waterfall_  
 _Wherever it may take me_  
 _I know that life won't break me_  
 _When I come to call she won't forsake me_  
 _I'm loving angels instead_  
  
 _When I'm feeling weak_  
 _And my pain walks down a one way street_  
 _I look above_  
 _And I know I'll always be blessed with love_  
 _And as the feeling grows_  
 _She breathes flesh to my bones_  
 _And when love is dead_  
 _I'm loving angels instead_  
  
 _And through it all she offers me protection_  
 _A lot of love and affection_  
 _Whether I'm right or wrong_  
 _And down the waterfall_  
 _Wherever it may take me_  
 _I know that life won't break me_  
 _When I come to call she won't forsake me_  
 _I'm loving angels instead_

 _And through it all she offers me protection  
_ _A lot of love and affection  
_ _Whether I'm right or wrong  
_ _And down the waterfall  
_ _Wherever it may take me  
_ _I know that life won't break me  
_ _When I come to call, she won't forsake me  
_ _I'm loving angels instead._ "

When he finished, Natasha slowly walked up behind him, wrapping her arks around his waist and kissing his sceng gland lovingly. The song sealrd her decision. "I know what I want, Clint," she whispered softly, making her Alpha twist his head to look at her.

"And?"

"I want us to be officially recognised. "


	11. Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any flaming or hateful comments are ignored, spammed and deleted. You don't like something, don't read it. 
> 
> Also. This is FANfiction, allowing any writer write what THEY WANT!!! So keep your rude comments to your unthinking brain!!!!!
> 
> Everyone who likes this story, hope you enjoy :)

_When he was finished, Natasha walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing his scent gland lovingly. The song sealed her decision. "I know what I want, Clint," she whispered softly, making her Alpha twist his head to look at her._

" _And?"_

" _I want us to be officially recognised."_

"Really?" Clint whispered, his eyes lighting up with hope as a hesitant smile crossed over his face. He pulled her into his arms, allowing her to straddle his lap.

Natasha nodded, grinning as she cupped his face in her hands. "Yes. I want to be officially recognised as your mate," she whispered, giggling as he pulled her closer, kissing her hungrily.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you," he ranted in between hungry kisses. He was smiling so happily, the boyish grin of joy making him look years younger. Suddenly, he stood up and placed her on top of the piano, the Alpha more than grateful for having kept the lid closed.

Natasha wrapped one hand in his spiky hair, the other resting on his bare chest. She broke the kiss and bared her throat to him, moaning and whimpering in pleasure when he bit down on her scent gland. The Omega could smell just how much her Alpha wanted her. And how happy he was. If she'd known that it would've made him this happy, she thought, she would've said yes sooner.

Clint left marks along her neck, grinning when she moaned his name in approval at his actions. He brought his hands down to the hem of her – his – shirt, slowly pulling it up so he could palm her breasts. Her reaction was immediate: she arched up into his touch, moaning his name and wrapping her legs around his waist, pulling him closer.

The Omega hooked her toes into the waistband of her Alpha's sleeping pants, pushing them down over his ass so they pooled on the floor around his ankles. She ripped the shirt the shirt she was still wearing her head and dropping it on the floor. Then she brought her hands up to trace his oh-so-muscular arms and chest, grinning at him when he shivered at her touch. Good to know that she had a similar effect on him as he did on her.

"Tasha," Clint moaned before taking her right nipple into his mouth, sucking on the hard nub hungrily. His mate gasped his name while trying to pull him closer to her. He continued to massage her left tit while bringing down his free hand to tease her lower lips, testing how ready she was for him.

Natasha allowed Clint to push her back so she was laying down on the piano. She whimpered as her mate spread her legs, his nose nuzzling against her mound as he knelt before her. She leaned up on her elbows before throwing her head back as Clint slid two fingers inside her, scissoring them as he mouthed at her clit teasingly. She brought her feet up, placing them on his shoulders, pulling his mouth closer to her. "Мой Алъфа… пожалуйста," she begged, the familiar pooling of warmth in between her legs beginning to take over her senses.

Clint grinned against her mound before hooking his fingers up against her upper walls, making the red-head cry out in pleasure. He lapped at her clit then pulled away, his grey eyes locked on her green ones. "Come for me, Моя Omega," he ordered her, grinning at her before sucking her clit back into his mouth and making her cry out in pure ecstasy. She came hard, screaming his name loud as her back arched high off the piano, her walls clenching hard around his long, thick fingers.

Natasha collapsed back onto the table, panting heavily as she tried to recover from her orgasm. She brought her hands to her Alpha's hair, massaging his scalp lazily as he kissed his way up her body until he was leaning over her. "Hi Beautiful," he greeted, smiling at her lovingly as he pecked her lips lovingly. "I love you, моя любимая," he whispered, kissing her gently.

"And I'm yours, моя подруга," she replied, grinning at him happily as she nuzzled his scent gland lovingly. "Can we… here?" she asked shyly, earning an amused raised eyebrow from her Alpha.

"You do realise that once we get away from her for your heat, we'll have to christen every part of the house as well?" he informed her rather than asked, smirking at her as he slowly hooked his arms under her knees, baring her for him to enter her. "And I can still think of five other areas in this apartment that still need to be covered," he added, kissing her as he let her reach between them, her small hand grabbing the base of his cock and positioning him at her entrance.

"Take me, Мой Алъфа," she replied, kissing his scent gland as she pumped his length. "I'm all yours, мой любовь."

Clint growled appreciatively, sliding inside her. Claiming her once more. "And I'm yours, моя драгоценная паук," he murmured, nuzzling her scent gland while she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Мой Ястреб, пожалуйста," she moaned, scratching her nails along her mate's scalp and back. "Возьмите меня."

The Alpha slowly pulled out of his mate until the head of his cock was still inside her before pushing back inside her, making her cry out in pleasure at his actions. He set a slow but pleasing pace, his lips pressed against her scent gland. He wanted to make this last. Wanted to show her just how much she meant to him.

The Omega wrapped her arms around her Alpha's neck, moving her head to kiss him as they moved together, working together for their mutual pleasure. She briefly wondered what Clint would do on the night of their official bond. Would he be rough and possessive – but still lovingly – or would he be slow and worshipping?

Her unspoken question was soon answered by Clint breaking the kiss, bringing one hand up to stroke her hair out of her face lovingly. "I can't wait for us to be official, моя драгоценная," he whispered, pressing his lips all over her face. "To know that no one can take you but me. And they will die a thousand deaths before I let them hurt you."

Natasha leaned into his touch, her Omega side whimpering and begging for her Alpha to fill her up. To claim her. "Mark me," she whimpered, his words only securing her need for him.

Clint complied, teasing her bond mark with his fingertips while biting on her scent gland, leaving purple bite marks on her pale skin. "Tasha," he whispered hoarsely, his Alpha side growling as Natasha's walls tightened around his fingers. "Come for me," he ordered, reaching between them and flicking her clit with his archery roughened fingers. "Come for me, Моя Омега."

Natasha's whole body arched high off the piano as she came hard, screaming her Alpha's name loudly. Her said man continued to thrust inside her, prolonging her orgasm. The Omega brought her hands to Clint's hair, her nails dragging along his scalp, just the way he liked it. And he told her so.

"I love it when you do that," he groaned, kissing his way down her neck and scent gland until he reached her full, firm tits. He switched between lapping at her nipples, spending time on each. She moaned in reply, pulling his mouth to her. He smirked up at her, watching her eyes close at the sensation of his mouth sucking on her sensitive nipples. He could smell her get closer to her third orgasm.

"Please… Мой Ястреб…. Пожалуйста… Clint," she begged, the all-too-familiar pooling of heat in between her legs beginning to build again. "Knot inside me… мой любимая… Please."

Clint thrust once more inside her before stilling as his knot swelled and released inside his Omega, triggering her own orgasm. He bit down on her scent gland as they came together, her walls milking him as she cradled him in her arms.

"Я люблю тебя, Мой Ястреб… Мой Алъфа," she murmured, peppering kisses along her mate's neck and scent gland. She brought one hand to his hair, massaging his scalp lovingly.

"Я тоже тебя люблю, Моя Паук," he whispered, wrapping her closer to him. He nuzzled her neck lovingly, both of them taking time to enjoy the feeling of each other...

* * *

Natasha groaned at her Alpha sleepily as he climbed out of their bed, reaching out and trying to pull him back into the bed along with her. "Don't go," she murmured, her fingers finding his. "It's only 03.47," she added, letting her Omega scent flood the room in an attempt to entice her mate back into bed.

"I'm getting a drink, Моя Омега. I'll be back in two minutes," Clint replied, leaning down and pressing a soothing kiss to her forehead. "I'm not leaving."

She whined her disagreement, allowing him to exit out into the kitchen. But she did enjoy watching her mate's firm ass as he exited their bedroom. She closed her eyes, waiting for the Hawk to return, stretching in the bed. They had gone another few rounds after the piano. Even after almost six months together, Clint's recovery speed still surprised her. And it wasn't even her heat.

She was brought out of her thoughts when Clint re-entered the bedroom, the Alpha crawling into the bed behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face in her scent gland. "I can smell me all over you," he mumbled against her skin while pulling the sheets over them.

Natasha could only grin, her fingers wrapping Clint's as she let his heartbeat lull her to sleep once more…

* * *

Clint smiled as he glanced over at his Omega, the red-head sleeping peacefully, her legs curled up beneath her body. He turned back to focus on the road. They had taken two flights, both using different aliases on the two planes to arrive in Iowa. Now they were twenty minutes outside on the way to his family home.

He saw the familiar turn-off for the farm, slowing down and pulling up the drive-way. Thankfully, Natasha slept through the bumps and holes. Eventually, he pulled the truck up in front of the renovated house. It was two storeys high and no longer had any resemblance to the house of his childhood.

He looked over at the red-head, smiling as his eyes trailed over her sleeping body. Her lips were parted slightly as she inhaled and exhaled, her features soft and peacefully as she slept. It had been a week since she told him that she wanted them to be officially recognised. They were going to wait until after her heat to do so. And he could barely wait.

The Alpha got out of the pick-up and walked over to the passenger's side, opening the door. He gently undid his mate's seatbelt and lifted her out of the truck before carrying her onto the house and up to the master bedroom. Once he had laid her down on the bed, he returned to the truck and brought in their bags. When he eventually had everything brought in and was heading up to the master bedroom, his mate exited it, looking exhausted as she made her ways to the stairs.

"That's where you went?" she mumbled in greeting as Clint chuckled and gathered her up in his arms, ignoring her sleepy protests to put her down.

"We're both going to bed, Моя Омега," he stated as he carried her back to their room. "When we get enough sleep, I'll show you around the farm."

Natasha gave no verbal reply, burying her face in her Alpha's neck, snuggling closer to him. By the time he had placed her back in the bed, she was fast asleep. He made sure to wrap his arms around her, pulling her close to him before he followed her into the dark tendrils of sleep…

* * *

Natasha grinned as she watched her mate throw a tennis ball down the field for his one-eyed dog, Lucky. The archer had left earlier, gone to a neighbour's who watched Lucky when Clint was in New York. The Omega could see the difference already; Clint was patient and caring but also a head-wrecker to other agents. Here – and with her – he was relaxed, wearing no façade. Like he wasn't  _Hawkeye_ , the archer who never misses. And she liked it. Not that she didn't like it when he was – for lack of a better phrase – usual him. But she knew that he'd be this version with their kids.

"I thought it was supposed to be me whose  _Hawkeye_ ," Clint suddenly called out, turning to smirk at her as Lucky chased the tennis ball. The Alpha walked over to his mate who was sitting on the steps of the front porch. He sat down beside her, pulling her into his lap, pressing his lips to her forehead. "Something on your mind, Моя Любовь?" he whispered, interlacing his fingers with hers.

"Just thinking that this would be a good place to have a family. You know? For later," she confessed, making Clint pause in surprise. She closed her eyes and leaned back into his touch. "Not at the moment. But maybe in a few years."

"I never thought, before I met you, that I'd have the chance to have a conversation like this," Clint replied, tightening his arms further around her waist. "You've given me back a lot of things, Моя Паук," he whispered, smiling against her skin happily.

"You gave me back a lot of things too, Мой Алъфа," she responded, twisting her head to bury her nose in his scent gland. "I thought I'd be long dead by now."

"I'll never let anyone hurt you again, Tasha. Once we're officially bonded, everyone will know that if they even think of hurting you, I'll have their balls on a platter," Clint replied, kissing her cheek softly. "Your heat's close," he noted, her scent more sweeter than that morning. Lucky had wandered back to him, panting heavily as he fell asleep on the porch behind them.

"Why do you think I'm sitting down?" she murmured, peppering kisses along her Alpha's scent gland. "I felt it an hour ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were pre-occupied."

"Tasha…" he growled, raising an eyebrow at his Omega, pulling away to look at her.

Natasha whimpered, leaning forward to his touch. "Clint," she started twisting so she could wrap her arms around her mate's neck. "I'm sorry. I should've told you."

Clint pressed his lips to her neck, glancing at Lucky, the golden lab resting peacefully on the couch, watching his owner's carefully. "Bed, Lucky," the archer ordered, trying to control his Alpha side. Lucky did as he was told, grabbing his tennis ball before running inside. "And I'm taking you to bed too, Моя Omega," he added, looking down at his mate. "And I'm gonna show you why you should never hide your heat from me. You should know that I would never hurt you."

"I do," Natasha whispered, moving so she could wrap her legs around his waist as he stood up. "I know you would never willingly or knowingly hurt me," she whispered, kissing her Alpha's neck, wanting him to calm her heat. "I need you, мой хозяин. Претензия меня. Пожалуйста."

"In our bed, my Love," Clint replied, kissing his mate's neck as he carried her inside and up into their bedroom. He locked the door behind them, slowly laying his Omega down on the bed. They worked together to remove their clothing, neither caring whether or not if they ripped the fabrics while they were at it. It didn't matter if they did, all that matter was that they could feel their skin on skin, the Alpha knotting inside his mate, claiming her during her heat. "You're mine, Natasha," he growled, climbing on top of her and pinning her beneath him. "Is that clear, моя драгоценная?"

"Yes," she whimpered, offering her throat to him in submission. "All yours, Мой Алъфa. Take me. Please. Clint. I'm all yours," she begged.

Clint growled his approval, leaning down and claiming her lips hungrily. "All mine," he whispered before claiming her all over again…

* * *

Later, after they dulled the insistent need of her heat, Natasha lay with her head on top of Clint's chest, nuzzling against the many scars from his past. He told her about some of them but not all of them. "What if I was to be pregnant, Clint?" she suddenly asked, pressing a soft kiss to his sternum.

"Then I would be very willing to keep you away from S.H.I.E.L.D. You and our cubs," Clint replied, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer, if that was even possible. "I would protect you. Keep you and our children safe."

Natasha smiled, kissing her way up his body. "I know. I just wanted to hear you say it," she whispered before pressing her lips to his, letting her heat take over her body once more.

Clint suddenly flipped them over, kissing his Omega hungrily. "Who said we couldn't practise?"


	12. Officially Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few quick notes before you start, as mentioned in A New Life:  
> So, I've been away for a while. I've been dealing with I'll health, both physically and mentally, and I've had various exams over the past few months with written ones from the 3rd June to the 12th June which have been the biggest priority in my life at the moment. But I'm back now and ready to continue writing.  
> As I mentioned in my other stories, ‘Moments’ and ‘A New Life’, my stories are not AOU compliant since 99% of them were planned in their entirety before the release of the movie. As well as that, if people want to rant about the movie please do somewhere away from my stories - I've enough negativity in my life, thank you very much. In addition to that, to the trolls who have been commenting on my other stories, I'm politely asking you to leave me alone. I have been diagnosed with depression for almost five years now. I don't need any more shit to deal with. Fanfiction should be free of trolls since they are simply cowards with access to mean vocabulary, a keyboard and the internet. Any trolling on my stories will be reported and then deleted, simple as that.  
> Also, you can all blame Arwennicole for this fluffy chapter. Or thank her :)
> 
> Oh, and did anyone say anything about pups? Maybe they were conceived in the last chapter…

Natasha grinned as she watched Clint drop to his knees in front of her. He pushed up the skirt of her dress so her garter was visible. Then the Alpha bent down and caught the fabric with his teeth, slowly pulling it down her leg, his stubbled cheek scratching the inside of her thigh. The red-head’s breath caught in her throat as he grinned up at her, his eyes cheeky and filled with desire.

When the Alpha had gotten her garter from around her ankle with no help from his own hands or his mate, Clint took the lace and skilfully threw it behind him, hitting Phil in the face. Everyone present laughed as the Beta glared at the archer despite the blush. Jennifer took the garter from her mate, kissing Phil’s cheek.

Natasha grinned and pulled Clint to her, her hands cupping his face as she kissed him softly. And that made everyone cheer. Maria, Barney and Phil whistled at the couple while their respective mates only grinned and laughed.

The band started playing, making Clint pull away from Natasha’s lips. “May I have this dance, Моя дорогая Омега?”

Natasha grinned and nodded, letting her Alpha hold her close as he led her onto the dancefloor.

 _Tell me can you feel my heart beat_  
Tell me as I kneel down at your feet  
I knew there would come a time  
When these two hearts would entwine  
Just put your hand in mine  
Forever  
For so long I have been an island  
When no-one could ever reach these shores  
And we've got a whole lifetime to share  
And I always be there  
Darling this I swear

Natasha smiled up at her Alpha as he led her around the floor in a slow waltz. She rested one hand on Clint’s shoulder while her other rested in his firm but gentle grip. His other hand rested around her waist, holding her close.

 _So please believe me_  
For these words I say are true  
And don't deny me  
A lifetime loving you  
And if you ask will I be true  
Do I give my all to you  
Then I will say I do

Clint leaned down and kissed his Omega, pausing their dance in the process. Natasha brought both hands to her Alpha’s hair, her nails scrapping his scalp lightly.

 _I'm ready to begin this journey_  
Well I'm with you with every step you take  
And we've got a whole lifetime to share  
And I'll always be there  
Darling this I swear

The couple were lost in each other as their witnesses looked on. Phil stood up and offered his hands to Jennifer, smiling softly at his pregnant mate as she took his hands in hers. The suit led the doctor to the dancefloor, smiling as she interlaced their fingers.

 _So please believe me_  
For these words I say are true  
And don't deny me  
A lifetime loving you  
If you ask will I be true  
Then I will say I do

Clint slowly broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against Natasha’s, smiling down at his mate lovingly. “I love you, Моя дорогая Омега,” he whispered, grinning when she blushed slightly.

“I love you too, МойдрагоценныйАлъфа,” she replied, cupping his face and kissing him softly. Clint replied by wrapping his arms tighter around his waist.

 _Come on just take my hand_  
Oh come on let’s make a stand for our love  
But I know this is hard to believe  
So please

“Oi, Love Bugs, get a room!” Barney shouted over the music, earning a slap to the back of the head from his own mate. Ashley glared at her mate, raising an eyebrow at him when he smirked at her in reply.

Clint slowly pulled away from Natasha, glaring over at his brother before turning back to his Omega. “Wanna get out of here, Моя любовь?”

Natasha grinned at him knowingly and nodded.

 _So please believe me_  
For these words I say are true  
And don't deny me  
A lifetime loving you  
And if you ask will I be true  
Do I give my all to you  
If you ask if I'll be true  
Do I give my all to you  
Then I will say I do

* * *

Clint smiled as he carried Natasha across the threshold of the farmhouse, despite the protests of his mate. The red-head wrapped her arms around her Alpha’s neck, burying her nose against his scent gland, nipping on his skin every now and again. She smirked against his skin when he let out a growl at her actions, his hold on her tightening slightly to make sure she knew he knew she was doing.

“What’s wrong, МойАлъфа?” she purred seductively into his ear. She smirked as he entered their bedroom, gently tossing her onto the bed before climbing on top of her. “I’m sorry. Is your body stiff?”

The Alpha claimed her lips hungrily, his hands never staying still as she opened her mouth and allowed his tongue entrance. “You know very well why I’m stiff, Tasha,” he murmured – _growled –_ against her lips, smirking when she whimpered in pleasure as he allowed her to grind on his thigh. “You’re such a goddamn tease. All day, I’ve been thinking about making love to you. Claiming you. And your behaviour…. I could’ve taken you in front of our guests.”

Natasha smirked; she knew exactly what she had done today. “Oh? And was my behaviour inappropriate, МойАлъфа?” she asked oh-so-innocently.

Clint rested his forehead against Natasha’s, his stormy grey eyes gazing into his mate’s green ones. “You acted like an Omega who stayed at home, did the housework and raised pups. Knowing my Alpha side would be so turned on by the time we got home. You, Моя дорогая Омега, knew exactly what you were doing,”

Natasha’s smirk grew. “I’m the _Black Widow_. I know exactly how to manipulate people into getting what I want,” she replied, grinning when Clint’s Alpha’s scent became more and more prominent as she continued to grind her hot centre against his thigh. “And when you’re _all riled up_ like this… Well, let’s just say your possessive side is very passionate in bed.”

“Oh? So I’m not passionate in bed unless I’m possessive?” he teased despite already knowing his Omega’s answer.

“Oh, you are,” she replied with a cheeky grin. “You’re the most passionate when I’m in heat. Gently passionate when I’m injured after a mission. Roughly passionate when we argue. Loving every time we’re together. You’re just different types of passionate at different stage, reflecting your mood. Possessive you; you’re a mixture of all. Except for when I’m in heat. Then you’re out of control with your passion.”

“You had this all planned out,” he stated rather than asked, grinning at his mate. “Mmmm. Should I punish you, Моя Омега? Should I show you exactly why you shouldn’t tease me like that again?”

Natasha relaxed into the mattress of the bed and smiled up at her Alpha. “I’m all yours, Clint,” she whispered softly, smiling as she brought her hands to the headboard, allowing her submissive Omega scent to cover her whole body.

Clint growled, his eyes darkening even further as he inhaled Natasha’s potent scent. “All mine,” he whispered, leaning down and kissing her softly. “I love you, Tasha. You’re all mine,” he murmured, bringing his hands beneath Natasha’s body, catching the zipper of her dress, slowly pulling it down. “We’re not leaving this bed. For at least a fortnight.”

Natasha bared her neck for her Alpha, gasping as he bit down possessively on her scent gland while pulling her dress down her body. She whimpered in pleasure as he moved down her body, tasting every inch of her skin as it was revealed to him. She closed her eyes and surrendered her body to her Alpha.

Clint tossed her dress over the side of their bed, pausing to gaze at the lingerie Natasha had chosen to wear beneath her dress. Her bra consisted of a see-through purple material, with darker purple lace adding to the design of the cups. Her thong consisted of the same two shades of purple, but wasn’t as see-through. He looked his Omega in the eye, noticing the satisfied smirk when she realised he approved of her attire. “You, my dear Omega,” he started, leaning down to brush his lips over hers teasingly, “Are not going to be able to walk when I’m finished tonight.”

He took his time kissing his way around her body, pointedly not removing her underwear. Natasha bit her bottom lip to prevent her moans as her Alpha brushed his fingers over her lace-covered breasts teasingly. And he was still dressed in his tux. “Clint. You’re still clothed,” she whined, feeling her mate’s clothing against her mostly bare skin. “Please.”

Clint slowly pulled away and moved so he was straddling Natasha’s thighs. Smirking, he slowly undid the studs on his dress shirt, watching his Omega’s breath hitch in her throat as he revealed more of his skin to her green eyes. He quickly peeled the white shirt off of his body, then leaned down and kissed her hungrily. “Mine,” he growled against her lips.

“Yours,” she agreed, slowly bringing her hands down from the headboard, trailing her hands through his spiky hair. Her fingers tightened around the strands, as they deepened the kiss, Clint bringing one hand to her left hip while his other held his weight from crushing her. The red-head wrapped her legs around his, pulling him closer to her.

Clint slowly broke the kiss and returned to kissing his way down his Omega’s body, catching her hands in a firm but gentle grip, holding them above her head. He used his free hand to pull the cups of her bra down, freeing her breasts to allow him to suck on her nipples. Natasha arched up into his mouth, gasping his name as he teased her.

Natasha moaned in pleasure, biting her bottom lip as Clint slowly made his way down her body, biting lightly to mark her skin. When he reached her hips, he pressed a soft kiss to her left hip bone, sinking his teeth in to mark her. The Omega cried out at the sensation, her hips bucking up to her Alpha.

Clint pulled back to inspect his work, grinning up at his mate as he leaned down to kiss the red skin which would turn purple the next day. He caught her thong with his teeth, teasingly pulling them further against Natasha's soaking sex before removing them. Then he spread her legs so he could taste her, placing her thighs over his shoulders so he had full access.

Natasha arched off the bed as Clint teased her sex, the archer trailing his lips over her, teasing her clit and entrance with his nose and tongue respectively. He used his free hand to pin her hips to the bed while his other continued to hold her wrists. The red-head sobbed out when he sucked on her clit, the familiar pooling in her lower stomach growing with each of Clint’s actions.

Suddenly, Clint pulled away, crawling backup Natasha’s body until he reached her lips. He kissed her hungrily, grinning when she moaned at the taste of herself on his lips. Then he undid his pants and pushed both his boxers and pants down his legs, kicking them off quickly. “You’re going to come on my cock,” he informed her, grinning against her lips.

Noticing her Alpha was finally naked, Natasha bared her neck and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer. “Please. Clint,” she whimpered, needing her Alpha to claim her. Now that she was officially his. “Take me.”

Clint positioned himself at Natasha’s entrance, letting go of her wrists so he could hold much of his superior weight off of his imprint. Slowly, he slid inside her, claiming her mouth with his own as he bottomed out inside her. They both moaned into the kiss, neither wanting to part. Eventually they broke from the kiss to breathe, Clint nuzzling Natasha’s scent gland lovingly as he hooked one arm beneath the small of her back, pulling her closer to him.

Natasha brought her right hand to Clint’s hair, her nails scraping his scalp while her left went to his shoulder blades. She twisted her head to nuzzle her Alpha’s scent gland, smiling when she heard him growl in content. “You can move whenever you want,” she murmured huskily in his ear.

Clint pressed a sloppy kiss to her shoulder before slowly pulling his hips, then thrusting back inside her. They both groaned at the movement, Clint quickly setting a steady pace for them. Natasha’s hips rose to meet his with each thrust, the red-head clinging to her mate as they moved together.

The Alpha caught Natasha’s lips in a hungry kiss, burying one hand in her red hair, tightening his fingers through the strands firmly but not hard enough to actually hurt his Omega. In reply, she wrapped her legs around his torso, her ankles locking on the small of his back. She broke the kiss and cried out as she felt herself grow closer to her climax. “Clint. Please. I’m close,” she moaned, baring her throat as she felt him beginning to swell inside her. “Please. I need you. Please.”

Clint growled against her throat, his movements growing more erratic and rough, his steadiness disappearing. He bit down on her scent gland as his knot swelled inside her, finally letting go when she started to climax around him. The red-head sobbed and begged in pleasure as he filled her with his seed, the archer wrapping his arms around her, crushing her body to his.

They fell to the bed, Clint on top of Natasha, both clinging to each other. The Omega nuzzled her Alpha’s neck, pressing soft kisses to his pulse point as they waited for his knot to recede. Clint kissed his way down her neck to her bond mark, pressing his lips firmly to his name on her skin. At the same time he undid her lacy bra and pulled it off of her, grinning as her breasts bounced slightly at the movement.

Natasha moaned as she felt Clint’s cock stir inside her once more, forcing his knot deeper inside her. “You are insatiable, Мой драгоценный Алъфа,” she whispered, turning her head to look at her Alpha.

Clint only grinned smugly and whispered, “I’m gonna take you in every position, Моя дорогая Омега.” His body agreed as he leaned down to add, “Now you’re officially mine.”

Natasha simply whimpered and bared her throat, more than willing to follow through with her Alpha’s plan…

* * *

Natasha grinned as she panted heavily, her body more than worn out as Clint finally collapsed beside her, pressing a soft kiss to her shoulder. She twisted her head to look at her Alpha, the archer lying on his side with his left hand resting on her hip. “Now are you worn out?” she teased, grinning at her mate as his eyes flickered over her body.

“I’m sure if I get enough food, I’ll be able to go again,” he murmured, lifting himself off the bed and padding over to the adjoining bathroom. He returned with a glass of water after having one himself, handing the glass to his mate. He climbed back into the bed beside her, resting on his side and trailing his hand lovingly over his mate’s body.

Natasha quickly drank the glass of water before twisting onto her side so she was facing her Alpha. “What are you thinking about, Мой Алъфа?” she whispered softly, smiling as he pulled her closer.

“I’m thinking about how lucky I am to have you as my mate,” he whispered, smiling as he placed his hand over her bond mark, his name shining a bright purple as he touched it.

Natasha leaned into Clint’s chest, her head resting over his bond mark. She bit her bottom lip as she thought back to this morning when she had gotten the results of her medical report. “What happens when we start having pups?” she asked, not knowing how her mate would respond. So she decided that asking him would be the best way forward.

“You go on desk duty. My missions are downgraded until six months after they are born. We wouldn't be punished for having pups. Why do you ask, Tasha?” he whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Natasha shrugged, hoping she appeared to be nonchalant. “No reason. Just wondering for future reference,” she half-lied, smiling as Clint rolled them so he was lying on his back with her curled up on top of him.

“Okay. We should get some sleep, Моя дорогая Омега,” he whispered, his eyes slowly falling shut as he inhaled his mate’s scent. “You’re still not leaving this bed for a fortnight,” he added with a grin.

“Mmmm. If it’s anything like today, we better have food stored in the bedroom with us,” she replied, snuggling further into his touch as he tightened his arms around her. “I love you, Мой Алъфа,” she murmured softly against the skin of his chest. She would tell him her medical results in the morning.

Clint tightened his arms around her and pressed his lips to the crown of her head. “I love you too, Моя дорогая Омега,” he whispered against her head, holding her close as they fell asleep.


	13. The Talk

_"Mmmm. If it's anything like today, we better have food stored in the bedroom with us," she replied, snuggling further into his touch as he tightened his arms around her. "I love you, Мой Алъфа," she murmured softly against the skin of his chest. She would tell him her medical results in the morning._

_Clint tightened his arms around her and pressed his lips to the crown of her head. "I love you too, Моя дорогая Омега," he whispered against her head, holding her close as they fell asleep._

* * *

The next morning Natasha woke up to the smell of breakfast filling her nostrils. She twisted her head and buried her face in his pillow, inhaling his scent to calm her sudden urge to vomit. His scent worked and the red-head relaxed into the sheets.

A few minutes passed before the Omega felt her Alpha's lips trace the length of her spine. She smiled into the pillow, biting back a moan as her mate straddled her back. He kissed his way along her shoulders, never touching her with his hands. At her scent gland, he gently bit down and Natasha let out a soft moan. Opening her eyes she twisted her head to look at her mate. "Good morning, Мой Алъфа," she purred, smiling sleepily at the Alpha.

"Good morning, Моя дорогая Омега," he replied, pecking her lips softly. "I made you breakfast," he whispered against her lips.

Natasha couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at her Alpha's words. "It's my job to cook," she stated slowly, not sure how her mate would react.

He simply smirked softly in response. "Just because society says that that's your job, does not mean that that is strictly your job. And you know that I like to surprise you every now and again," he added, rubbing his nose against hers and humming softly against her soft skin.

Natasha's eyes slid and she purred at her mate's actions. "I like it when you surprise me," she whispered in response. She nuzzled her cheek against his stubbled one, inhaling her Alpha's scent. "Mmmm. I don't want to move," she added, enjoying her bonded's weight on her. It was comforting and not overbearing; something she had never experienced until he found her.

Clint didn't say anything for a moment, instead pressing a kiss to the nape of her neck. Then, before Natasha could even blink, he lifted her up in his arms and carried her out of their bedroom and downstairs. Walking out the door, he grabbed his dress shirt and handed it to his mate.

Natasha shook her head at her Alpha's actions, nuzzling his scent gland as he made his way downstairs. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to his warmth. He let her back down onto her feet when they entered the kitchen, kissing the back of her neck as she pulled on his shirt. He nuzzled her skin, helping her button his shirt up a bit – both of them purposely leaving the top three buttons open so that the shirt shoved her more than impressive cleavage.

Natasha smiled at Clint as he led her over to the food he'd prepared for them. Natasha's stomach churned suddenly at the smell of the food – the smell of Smoked Salmon & Avocado Scrambled Eggs, something she often ate before, without complaint. However, today, the smell of it turned her stomach. She quickly ran from the kitchen to the bathroom, barely reaching the toilet before she lost the contents of her stomach.

Clint quickly followed her, concerned for his mate. Seeing her hunched over the toilet, he quickly moved to pull her hair out of her way, rubbing her back gently. He keep up his actions as Natasha continued to throw up, not once leaving her side. His mind kept going over different possibilities for why his mate was vomiting. Was she coming down with a stomach bug? Was it something they ate yesterday?

Finally, Natasha stopped heaving, leaning back against Clint's chest. The Alpha wiped her mouth with a wet cloth, wrapping his free arm around her waist to steady her. He threw the wash-cloth into the sink and flushed the toilet before pressing his lips to Natasha's temple. "What's wrong, Моя дорогая Омега?" he whispered against her skin. She was too quiet, a sign which meant she knew what was wrong. "Tasha?"

Natasha was quiet for a few minutes before deciding to just be out with it. "I'm pregnant," she whispered, unsure of how her mate would react to the news. They had both wanted to wait a few years before they had any children, wanting to have time to themselves. But that wasn't to be the case.

His initial reaction wasn't good. Clint froze at Natasha's words. His heart raced as he processed the new information. Then he stood up and paced the length of the bathroom, ranting angrily to himself. "How the fuck did this happen?! We were careful! We must have been stupid! Careless! Reckless! Shit! Fuck shit! Our jobs will put the baby in danger! Fuck fuck fuck!" he shouted, throwing a fist and hitting the wall. How had they not thought of being careful.

Suddenly he heard a small whimper behind him. He turned and found his mate pushing herself further against the wall - further from him. She looked tired and afraid. Afraid of him. He hated the look in her eyes - a look which mirrored his mother's eyes when he was a child. A look he had vowed to never cause his mate to experience...

* * *

_Clint hid in the closet as his drunken father entered the young boy's parents' room. Edith scurried against the wall to avoid her mate's abusive fist coming towards her. He slurred disgusting names at her, kicking and punching her, calling Clint and Barney, "Pups who were nothing more than runts."_

_All of the time, Edith simply whimpered and took the beating, her grey eyes full of fear of her mate. This beating would lead to either Harold raping her or him deciding to sleep off his adrenaline. For the sake of her son hiding in the closet, she hoped it was the latter._

_But life wasn't that easy..._

* * *

He relaxed his body and slowly approached Natasha, dropping to his knees in front of her cowering form - it wasn't something he would ever link with his Omega: she was strong, independent, determined. She was a survivor. And now his reaction had caused her to retreat like she had suffered in the Red Room. He hadn't wanted to frighten her like that: he wasn't angry or upset with her. He was angry at himself for doing this to her. Knocking her up before they were truly ready.

"Tasha, I'm sorry," he whispered, his voice soft and honest. "I'm so sorry, Моя дорогая Омега. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm so so sorry. I love you. Please forgive me. I promise I never meant to say those things like it was your fault. Tasha. I'm so sorry," he whispered, resting his forehead against Natasha's folded knees, interlacing his fingers with hers. He purposely put himself in a vulnerable position to show his Omega that he wasn't going to hurt her. Show her that he would never hurt her like she'd been hurt in the past.

A few moments passed before Natasha finally spoke. "You scared me, Clint," she whispered, still thinking about how badly her Alpha had reacted. She was convinced that he didn't want their baby.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, Tasha," he whispered, raising his head to look at his mate. "I do want this with you, Моя Омега. I just wasn't expecting us to have a family so soon. I thought it would be just me and you for a while then we'd have pups. But I promise to keep you and any pups we may have safe. I promise," he whispered, his voice soft but determined. He slowly leaned up and pressed his lips to Natasha's, kissing her gently.

Natasha kissed back before pulling away and letting Clint wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her back into his lap. She brought one hand to the back of her Alpha's neck, playing with the stray pieces of his hair. Her other hand rested on her mate's bonded mark, the feeling of her name on him sending a feeling of harmony between the two of them.

Clint leaned against the cool tiled wall as he rested one hand on Natasha's slightly curved stomach; he could guess that she was mid three months pregnant, not that it would be clearly noticeably when she was dressed. He used his other hand to gently trail his hand over her spine.

They sat like that for almost an hour, neither of uttering a word as they thought about what their new addition would mean for them. Clint pressed soft kisses to Natasha's head as she buried her face in the crook of her neck. She sniffed at his scent gland every now and again. She closed her eyes and relaxed into his touch.

Clint was lost in his own thoughts: he didn't think he was ready to be a father yet. He was afraid he would mess up. He didn't want to mess up. He didn't want to fail his Omega or their children.

Natasha thought about her Alpha's reaction. His eyes were always reflective of his emotions: and she was able to see the fear in his eyes. She pressed her lips the various scars on his chest before lifting her head to look at Clint. The fear was still there, begging for her to soothe her Alpha.

"Мой Алъфа," she started, bringing her hands up to cup his face lovingly. "You are  _not_  your father. You have never laid your hand on me in a way that I have not enjoyed. You touch me with love and awe and everything your father never did for your mother. You will not be like that. Of course, it would've been better for us to wait a few years. But it just didn't happen that way," she whispered, pressing soft kisses over his face.

"I'm scared," he whispered, unsure of himself.

"That's okay. All expecting parents are. But do you think for one moment that I'd let you be a bad father?" She whispered, resting her forehead against his. "You're going to be a great father, Clint. Being scared that you're not going to be good enough is proof already. Wanting to is half the battle."

Clint pulled Natasha closer to him, burying his face in her scent gland. He inhaled her scent - a mixture of gunpowder, vanilla, strawberries and all the sex they seem to have - and closed his eyes. Natasha brought her hands to his hair, massaging his scalp soothingly as they simply sat there.

After a while Clint mumbled, "The food's gone cold. I should make you something fresh. And something that won't make you sick." She began to protest but the Alpha stopped her. "You are carrying my pup. I'm going to spoil you whether you like it or not," he informed her, suddenly standing with her in his arms.

Natasha squealed in surprise at her mate's actions, immediately wrapping her arms around her Alpha's neck from instinct despite knowing Clint would never let her fall. She leaned into his touch, smiling at her Alpha's scent: he was scared of being a bad father but he was excited too. And to Natasha, that was all that mattered...


	14. Problem Solving

It was official; Clint was becoming over protective of her and their pups. He hovered over her every chance he got. He refused to let her go on any missions when she had started to emit a sweeter scent that made it obvious that she was pregnant. He wouldn't let her push herself too hard; she couldn't train the way she used to or try to go anywhere without Clint hovering.

And Natasha was beginning to lose her patience...

* * *

"I don't get why you won't let me do anything, Clint! I'm pregnant, not fucking disabled!" Natasha shouted as she threw a random object - a bunch of her underwear - at her Alpha. She was five months pregnant for fuck sake, she was capable of doing a lot of things.

"Natasha, I know you're pregnant. It's because I love you and our pups. I don't want anything to happen you. To any of you. Is it so bad of me to want to be caring to my family?!" Clint shouted, making the red-head pause slightly in reply.

"You need to stop acting like a mother hen! For fuck's sake Clint!" Natasha yelled before grappling her mission duffle bag and storming towards the door of their apartment. "I'm going with Agent Hill to this conference and I swear to god that if you haven't realised that you are being too over protective, I'm going to leave you sleeping alone for the next month while I sleep in the guest bedroom," she warned before walking out, slamming the door as she left.

Clint tossed his head back against the wall in frustration before groaning. Pain coursed through his skull in reaction to his actions. 'This is going to be a long few days,' the archer thought to himself; he hated sleeping in their bed without Natasha...

* * *

Natasha sighed as she watched Maria speak with different heads of states, her eyes taking in details of everyone in attendance. She kept thinking back to Clint's distraught face when she told him he could sleep in their bed alone. She knew he was worried of becoming his father but she also knew that she didn't deserve to be treated like she could do nothing. She was pregnant. Not dying. Not sick. In fact, her health was in perfect condition. Their pups were healthy. She was fine. Why did he feel the need to hover over her? Why was he so scared?

Suddenly, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She quickly took it out, frowning when she read the contact number; Clint. Opening it, her frown deepened as she read the text message; ' _I have a mission in Europe. I'll see you when I come home. – C._ '

Natasha bit back tears – stupid hormones – as she read and reread the message. He sounded so distant. Was he really that angry that she had gone to this conference? It was damn meetings, for fuck sake. Low key mission. Hell, not even the top heads of state were here.

Replying to the text, she quickly typed; ' _Ok. How long will you be gone? Xxx – N._ "

His reply was quick. And curt; ' _I don't know. – C._ '

She was on the verge of crying now. ' _Okay. Let me know when you arrive. I already miss you, moy al'fa xxx – N._ ' She didn't get a reply, meaning that Clint was either in transport or he didn't want to answer her. It was going to be a long few days...

* * *

Just as Natasha entered the apartment, her phone pinged. She sighed in relief when she saw Clint's name; ' _In Salzburg. Are you home? Xxx – C_.'

' _Just in the door. Are you okay? Xxx – N._ '

' _I'm okay. Video chat? Xxx – C._ '

' _Give me a minute to load the laptop xxx – N_.'

She walked into their bedroom and grabbed her laptop. She quickly turned it on. As she waited for it to boot, she changed into her nightshirt – one of Clint's Iowa Hawkeye shirts – and climbed into bed. She pulled the laptop into her lap, putting in her password. She quickly clicked the video chat, smiling when Clint's face turned up on the screen. "Hi," she whispered.

"Hey," Clint whispered, his eyes softening as he took all of her in. "You okay?" he asked, relaxing back in her chair.

"Yeah, I'm fine. The pups were moving a lot today. Guess they miss their papa as much as I miss him," she replied honestly, making Clint pause.

"I miss you too, Tasha. I don't think this mission will be more than a few days. Hopefully. It's low key but if somebody doesn't take care of the target now he'll only become a problem later on," he informed her. Cocking his head to the side, he noticed what shirt she was currently wearing. "Still wearing that old T-shirt?" he teased, making Natasha pout playfully.

"It's soft and comfortable. And it smells like you? Is that okay with you?" she replied defensively; she thought Clint liked it when she wore his clothes.

"I'm only teasing you, Tasha. I'm delighted that you like smelling like me," he replied, making Natasha grin at him in relief. "Although, I must say I prefer putting my scent on you myself," he added cheekily.

Natasha shook her head playfully at her Alpha. "I should've know that you would say that. Typical Alpha," she teased.

Clint pouted. "I'll punish you when I get home if that's what you want," he replied, smirking when Natasha's eyes widened in surprise.

"You wouldn't…" she tried, cocking her head at her mate.

Clint smirked slightly before it faltered. "Why have we been fighting so much, моя омега?" he asked, looking down at his fingers as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

Natasha frowned; why were they fighting so much? Was it because she was pregnant so quickly in their relationship? Was it because they were still so young? Was it the problems of their jobs? Or was this normal? "I don't know, мой альфа. You're so worried that I'm going to get hurt or that our pups are going to get hurt. It's like you think that I'm not taking care of myself. Despite the fact that I put extreme care into everything I do."

Clint's brow furrowed in thought. "It's not that I don't trust you to take care of yourself or the pups, Tasha. It's everyone else. Everything else. You I can trust. But everyone else I can't. I don't know what I'd do if anything was to happen to you or our pups, моя омега. I'm just so scared that I'm going to lose you," he confessed, his voice barely a whisper. It was so rare to see an Alpha so vulnerable.

"Clint," she whispered, frowning in concern at her mate. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

Clint smiled weakly. "You're officially mine anyways. I couldn't let you go," he commented.

Natasha smiled. "Exactly. I'm not going anywhere."

"I'll try not to hover so much," he added, smiling when Natasha's eyes widen in surprise. "I'm still going to worry. But I promise to try better to stop being overprotective."

"Thank you, мой альфа. And I will try be more considerate of you being so scared," she replied softly. She groaned as she noticed the time. "When do you have to go deal with your target?" she asked; Salzburg was six hours ahead of New York.

"I have to do recon at 09:00. It's only 07:13 here. But you need to sleep. And don't say you're fine," he replied, raising an eyebrow when she pouted.

"You know I don't sleep well when you're not here, мой альфа," she muttered, placing the laptop on her pillow as she curled up against Clint's, inhaling his scent. "I miss you."

"I know, моя омега. I know. I can't sleep properly without you either. I promise we'll sleep properly when I get home," he replied, watching her inhale his scent off of his pillow. He hadn't told her that he had robbed one of his hoodies back off her because it smelled like her. At least not yet anyways. "Go to sleep, моя омега. I'll text you when you wake up," he ordered softly.

"Okay. Goodnight, мой альфа. I love you," she whispered with a soft smile.

"Goodnight, моя омега. I love you too," he replied, smiling at her before reluctantly exiting the video chat to let his Omega sleep. Neither of them were looking forward to the next few days…

* * *

Natasha sighed as she sat through her fifth tactical meeting this week. It had been three days since Clint had left for Europe for his mission. Three days of managing time differences and video chats. She woke every morning to a sweet text – she would never reveal how much of a true romantic her Alpha was – of ' _Good morning, moya prekrasnaya omega. I love you. I hope to be home soon. Xxx – C_.'

She was back to the present when Phil suddenly asked her, "What do you think, Romanoff? Should we consider allowing Captain Rogers and Mr Stark to join this new team?"

Natasha looked down at the dossiers of the two men in question. Captain Steven 'Steve' Grant Rogers was an Alpha, originally an Army Captain who had completed his tours and returned to work for S.H.I.E..L.D. His bonded mate was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent herself, Agent Sharon Carter. And an excellent agent at that. Like Natasha, she was one of the few Omegas to do well in an Alpha-dominated organisation. His record was, basically, clean. Although he had bad habits of getting into fights when he was a kid as a result of his bad health making him seem less like an Alpha and more like an Omega. Since puberty – and an experiment by the American government and Army – however, he had grown into a powerful Alpha. His personality as a leader and loyal soldier would be a good addition to the new team Fury was forming.

Anthony Stark, on the other hand, was a character with much to be desired. He was an engineer and Genius Alpha. And the self-proclaimed superhero, Iron Man. He'd started college at the age of 14 and was now the CEO at Stark Industries following the unfortunate death of his parents, Howard and Maria Stark. His father had been a founder of S.H.I.E.L.D. Like his father, Anthony had a narcissistic personality. This seemed to dip, ever so slightly, in the presence of his mate, Virginia 'Pepper' Potts, who also happened to be his PA. However, his Genius mind would be a valuable asset to the team.

"Yes. Both are suitable candidates for the team. Stark should be watched for his other activities but Rogers seems like a perfect leader for the team. Stark would be a good addition for technical developments," Natasha commented, looking up at Fury, Hill and Coulson. "Stark already provides S.H.I.E.L.D. with our equipment so having him on a team would only strengthen our relationship with him. Rogers offers an order to Stark's disorder."

"What about Dr. Banner?" Hill asked, watching Natasha carefully.

Natasha looked at the dossier Maria had handed her. Dr. Bruce David Banner was a Beta and scientist whose main area of research was into remaking the supersoldier serum which had repaired the damaged to Captain Rogers' genes, changing him into the perfect soldier. Into Captain America. Unfortunately, during one of his tests, Dr. Banner was exposed to Gamma radiation, which had transformed the scientist into a large, nine foot green raging monster. The failure of the test had resulted in Dr. Banner tearing down half of the research facility where he and his mate, Dr. Elizabeth 'Betty' Ross had been working. Dr. Ross had been injured during Dr. Banner's enraged attack. It was only Dr. Ross' injuries which calmed Dr. Banner's alter ego – known as the 'Hulk'. Dr. Banner was arrested by Dr. Ross' father, General Thaddeus E. "Thunderbolt" Ross. Dr. Banner had escaped to Asia where he currently as a Doctor in Calcutta. Dr. Ross had managed to track him down through S.H.I.E.L.D. and was now helping Dr. Banner with his work. Dr. Banner's scientific and medical knowledge would be another asset to the team. If he was able to keep the Other Guy under control.

"He does offer good abilities to the team. But he would be a risk in high stress situations. He would need to be constantly checked but I think he'd be valuable," Natasha commented, setting the dossier on the conference table.

Fury nodded. "In addition to yourself and Agent Barton, we think this would be a good team. After your pups are born and arrangements for them to be protected while you and Barton are on missions are made. The World Security Council have already given the go-ahead for the creation of this team but we wanted to make sure that you were okay with it as well. Seeing that you are, we'll wait until Barton returns before bringing the team together. Is that okay, Romanoff?"

Natasha sometimes wondered if Fury noticed that when he asked a question it didn't seem like he was giving you a choice. "Yes, sir. I think that The Council made a good call on creating this team. With the development of new enemies, a team like this would be needed," she replied, keeping her tone calm and neutral as she spoke.

Fury nodded. "Okay. You're dismissed."

Natasha nodded and stood to leave. Just as she reached the door, Phil called out, "Oh, Romanoff? Barton is to be arriving home in an hour or two."

Natasha turned and smiled at her handler. "Thanks Coulson. I'll make sure he hands his paperwork in on time this time around," she replied before walking out…

* * *

Clint sighed in relief as he entered the apartment. He inhaled the combination of his and Natasha's scent emitting around the apartment as he closed the door. He dropped his duffle bag at the door of the kitchen, taking his shoes off at the same time. He looked into the kitchen and found it empty. Moving to the living-room, he found that to be empty as well. Frowning, Clint moved to their bedroom, sighing when he heard the shower running in their en-suite.

He stripped himself quickly and made his way into their en-suite. Slowly opening the door, he found his mate in the middle of washing out her hair. Her head was thrown back as water cascaded down her body, washing the suds off her. He took in her appearance, noticing how her bump had grown a bit more during the three days. It was easy to tell that Natasha was pregnant, some would also think she was further along because of her size. But because she was having multiple pups, she was at a normal size for being five-months pregnant. Her breasts had gotten bigger as well, since it was her first pregnancy. She had gone from a small D cup into an E, much to Clint's secret pleasure; he had more of her to worship.

Deciding that he had been away from her for too long, he quietly snuck into the shower behind his Omega, sneaking his arms around her baby bump quickly.

Natasha only smirked as she felt her Alpha step into the shower behind her. She had heard him enter the apartment. Twisting her head to the side, she smiled at him and pecked his lips softly in greeting. "Welcome home, мой альфа," she whispered against his lips. "I missed you."

Clint smiled and kissed her deeper. "I missed you too, моя прекрасная омега," he murmured against her lips.

Slowly, Natasha turned around in his arms, breaking to kiss to bury her face against his hard chest. He gently ran a comforting hand along her spine, burying his face in her hair as he held her in his arms. She sighed in content as she leaned against her mate's chest, closing her eyes and breathing in his scent. She felt the warmth in her stomach begin to grow, signalling her want for Alpha. She'd missed him desperately, despite him only being away for three days. But she wanted to make sure that their fight before his departure had no effect on them. She bit her bottom lip, trying to control her need – damn hormones made her hornier than when she was in heat. But despite her attempt to calm her urges she knew Clint sensed it too.

Clint dipped his head, nibbling her ear playfully. "Want you, моя прекрасная омега," he whispered, his voice deepening with desire for his mate. He guided her backwards towards the shower wall, his much larger frame surrounding her petite pregnant one. "I missed you. Please let me make it up to you for being away from you."

The red-head smiled shyly up at her mate, a small whine escaping her mouth when he pressed a soft kiss to her scent gland. "Мой альфа," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck as he lifted her up to allow her to twine her legs around his waist, despite her baby bump in between them.

Clint slipped one hand between them, dipping two fingers inside her cunt. "Mmmm. You're already wet for me, моя омега," he grunted, growling his appreciation. He pumped the two fingers inside her, smiling when she whimpered in pleasure for him. "Did you miss me?" he asked, moving his lips up her neck and along her jaw, marking her skin with his mark.

"Yes," she gasped, arching her body towards her Alpha's, her body crying out to him to claim her again. And again. To allow him to take comfort in her body from whatever was worrying him. To remind her that it was him who was her mate. That he was the only one she would ever have pups with. "Please. Claim me, мой альфа."

Suddenly, Clint claimed her lips hungrily. He continued to move his fingers inside her, adding a third, earning a mewl of pleasure from his mate. In reply, she trailed her right hand down the fronts of their bodies and grasped her Alpha's hard cock firmly in her small hand. She grinned as she pumped his length, making him grow harder in her palm.

Clint groaned in response to Natasha's actions, his hips bucking at their own accord into his Omega's hand. He felt Natasha smirk smugly into the kiss at his reaction. As they broke the kiss to breathe, he dipped his mouth, taking one of her sensitive nipples into his mouth. He sucked and nibbled teasingly on the erect areola, making the red-head cry out in pleasure in response to his actions. Her pregnancy had made her breasts very sensitive when Clint played with them.

Slowly, Clint moved them so he was positioned at her entrance. Once he was happy with their position, he slowly – almost teasingly - slid inside her wet cunt, grinning when she practically sang for him, despite his own loud groan of pleasure. Her body arched into his, her head tossed back, baring her neck in submission. Natasha laid her hands on her mate's shoulders, moaning his name when he slowly moved inside her, waiting for her to readjust to his size one more. She gasped and moaned as she moved her hips in rhythm with his. "Oh God. Clint. Fuck. Yes. Мой альфа," she whimpered, her body craving this reunion with her Alpha. She never wanted to be separated from him again. Especially when they had been fighting beforehand.

"Mine, моя прекрасная омега," he whispered possessively, moving his mouth back up her body until their lips were touching. "Моя Омега. Моя любовь," he added, claiming her lips as he moved both of his hands to grab her knees, rolling his hips to push deeper inside her. Her bump would soon make this position harder for them so he wanted her to enjoy it for as long as they could do it for them time-being.

Natasha whimpered into the kiss. She brought one of her hands up to her mate's hair, her nails scraping his scalp in response to his deeper thrusts. Her hand on Clint's shoulder dug in when he hit just her G-spot just right. Breaking the kiss, she moaned his name in her delight when he bit down on her neck, leaving yet another of his marks over the ones he had already left there. "Мой альфа. I'm. Close. So close. Please. Yes. Yes. Please. Clint," she gasped, her body spiralling towards an earth-shattering orgasm. He knew her body better than she did. And it was a very comforting idea to the red-head.

Clint's Alpha side snarled at him, enjoying the feeling of his mate's pregnant body wrapped around him. "I want us to come together, Tasha," he told her. He hooked his arms under her knees, sending him deeper inside her as he sped up his thrusts. "I want you to come with me. All over me."

Natasha whimpered as her Omega side submitted to her Alpha, not for the first time. "Yes. Мой альфа. Yes. Please," she whimpered in pure pleasure. He body arched further to allow him access to any part of her that he wanted.

Clint growled in approval as Natasha arched her body further into his. He bared his teeth and sucked multiple marks into Natasha's neck, all the way down to her chest. 'Mine,' he snarled mentally, his dominant mind-set taking over. "You're so fucking wet, Tasha," he whispered, moving one hand between them, rubbing her clit even though she didn't need any more stimulation. She was already clenching minutely around him, showing just how close she was to coming around his cock. Feeling playful, he whispered in her ear possessively, "You want to come for me don't you, моя омега?"

The twenty-year-old whimpered in response, nodding her agreement mindlessly. "Please. Мой альфа. Yes. Please. Please let me come. Please. Fuck. Fill me up. Make me come. Please. Clint," she begged, her body desperately searching for her mate's knot. "Fuck me until I can't walk. Fill me up. Claim me."

Clint's eyes rolled back at Natasha's words, his body now roaring for him to knot inside her once more. To make it clear that she belonged to him. To remind her that she was his. Not that either of them were in doubt that she belonged to anyone but him. But his possessive side wanted to claim her over and over again. His Alpha side wanted her all to himself. "Tell me what you want, моя омега," he ordered, moving his mouth to her ear. "I want to hear you tell me what you want." He reached between them and pinched her clit in between his thumb and index finger, making her cry out in pleasure at the sensation.

"Want you. Faster. Deeper. Harder. Fill me up. Claim me. Please. Clint!" she begged, her body on the verge of falling off the cliff of pure ecstasy. "Wanna feel you coat my tight pussy when you come. Want you to knot inside me and mark me again. Remind me of how you put your pups inside me."

"Come for me, Tasha," he ordered, the heat in his groin having grown almost unbearable. "Come for me, моя омега. Wanna feel you all over my cock as I fill you up."

Natasha's nails dug in deep as she came hard around Clint, the red-head sobbing his name when he bit down on her neck. Clint's knot swelled inside her, the Alpha coming hot and hard deep within her, filling her with his seed. He collapsed against her, blindly kissing her as his seed continued to pump deep inside her, his Omega whimpering in response at the sensation of him inside her. She held him close, her arms around his neck, enjoying the feel of his knot inside her. Her Omega side was delighted that he fit so perfectly inside him, his knot still inflated as they slowly came down from their mutually strong orgasms. "Мой альфа," she whispered, her fingers trailing just his wet water-logged hair. "I missed you so much," she whispered against his skin as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

Clint pressed a soft kiss to Natasha's temple, his arms now wrapped around her waist protectively. "I missed you too, Natasha. I missed you so much it physically hurt me, моя прекрасная омега," he murmured hoarsely against her skin.

Natasha ran one hand down his back, tracing the various scars she found there. She always enjoyed these moments where they waited for Clint's knot to recede. The moments were she could hold her Alpha as close as was possible. Nuzzling closer into Clint's chest, she deeply inhaled his scent. And then a thought occurred to her. "We still need to think of names for the pups," she whispered, kissing his bond mark lovingly.

Clint chuckled. "In the more, Tasha. Now all I want to do is hold you tight."

Natasha hummed her agreement to Clint's plan. That was a much more enjoyable end to their sex-filled reunion. "Okay. To bed, мой альфа," she murmured against his hard chest. They could talk in the morning…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone want to guess how many pups they're going to have? ;) Winner gets a prize.  
> HINT: More than one but less than five ;)


	15. Avengers Assemble – Kinda…

"So we meet the rest of the team today, right?" Clint asked as he got dressed. Natasha was in the bathroom, washing her teeth before doing her make-up. She was wearing purple La Perla bra and thongs as well as black thighs highs. Clint was very tempted to let his Alpha side out. But that he would be counter-productive. He had already made love to her twice this morning.

"Yes. They have all been brought in for briefing. Dr. Ross managed to convince Dr. Banner to come in as well," Natasha called out as she finished up in the bathroom and walked out into the bedroom. "Captain Rogers works for S.H.I.E.L.D. and Mr. Stark has a contract with supplying us with our weaponry and vehicles. Should be okay?"

Clint smiled and walked over to her, placing his hands on her hips. "Should I find it so hot that you have them all figured out before you've even stepped inside the same room as them?"

Natasha grinned and brought her hands up to wrap them around Clint's neck lightly. "That's good to know. Because I'm sure Alpha instincts are going to be clashing when we're all in the room," she informed him, leaning up and kissing him softly.

"I promise I'll only act up if Tony Stark looks at you in a way that I'm not comfortable with," he promised, bringing one hand to rest on her baby bump. "How are our pups doing today?" he asked with a soft smile.

"Kicking my kidneys," she replied, bringing her hands down to rest on his biceps. "I need to get dressed," she added as Clint leaned down and rubbed his nose along her scent gland. "Unless you want us to be late for the meeting," she whispered teasingly.

Clint grinned and nipped on her shoulder. "As much as I would love that… We shouldn't. I don't want Fury trying to take our heads off," he whispered, lifting his head to peck her lips softly in a kiss. "Do you need me to zip up the dress?" he asked, nodding towards the dress she had picked out and left on their bed before going into the bathroom.

Natasha grinned. "Please," she replied, stepping away from him to grab the dress.

As she stepped into it and pulled it upwards, Clint stepped up behind her and placed his hands on her waist. He pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder before fixing the broad straps over her shoulder. He slowly kissed along her spine as he pulled the zip up.

"You look so beautiful, Tasha," he whispered as he gently pressed his lips to her scent gland. He pulled her hips back so he could nuzzle her scent gland. "You, Моя Омега, are so perfect," he whispered as he rested one hand over hers on her baby bump.

Natasha smiled and leaned back her head on Clint's shoulder. She felt one of the pups kick at her hand. She moved her hand so Clint's was pressed against her belly. He hummed his delight when he felt the kicking under his hand.

"They're going to be feisty ones," he whispered against her skin with a soft smile. "Only three more months, Tasha."

Natasha twisted her head to look up at him. She placed one hand on his neck and brought him down for a kiss. Her lips on his said all the words she couldn't say at that moment….

"Now, now, Pirate Patch, no need to get feisty now. Captain Perfect here is enough seriousness for this room," came the undeniable voice of Anthony Stark from inside the conference room.

Natasha and Clint shared a look. This did not sound like Fury and Stark were getting off to a good start at the moment.

"Mr. Stark, I don't know what your problem is. The Director gave instructions for you to stop hacking the S.H.I.E.L.D. database. Is it so hard for you to follow orders or do you enjoy being a pain?" came another male voice.

Natasha frowned and signed to Clint, "That would be Captain Rogers."

"Oh, right. I forgot that Mr Captain Righteous must defend everyone who fights for the good of all people. Do you even know what S.H.I.E.L.D. do behind the scenes?

"I know what I need to know, Mr. Stark," Steve replied just as Clint and Natasha entered the room. "I, at least, know how to respect others."

"Who are you?" Stark asked as he turned to look at Clint and Natasha. "I can smell his scent off of you," he stated, pointing at the couple. "So you're bonded. And you're pregnant," he added, watching Natasha carefully before Clint bared his teeth threateningly at the engineer.

"This is Agent Clint Barton and Agent Natasha Romanoff," Fury introduced, glaring at Stark. "Agent Romanoff is the one capable of lying to you and you won't even know. Agent Barton is the one capable of pinning you too a wall by the inseams of your clothes. Take a guess to why they are here."

Tony looked at Fury. "They're our other teammates? I know that stereotyping Omegas is a no-go but Red," he stated, pointing at Natasha, "Is very obviously pregnant. I don't think your Alpha would be very happy if you were sent on a mission that put you and your pup in danger."

Clint snarled warningly at Stark, stepping in front of Natasha.

Natasha knew her Alpha was going to hit out if she did not diffuse the tension immediately. "Clint, relax. He's not a threat to us," Natasha whispered, placing her hand on Clint's bicep. "Relax, Мой альфа."

Fury glared at Tony. "Mr. Stark, if you'd like to shut up before Agent Barton shows you exactly how quickly he can pin you to the wall by the inseams of your clothes it would be much appreciated," the Director informed the engineer.

"That seems like a good idea," Dr. Banner muttered from where he was sitting at the conference table. "Putting four Alphas in the same room was not a good idea, Director Fury," he added drily.

"Having Captain Rogers, Agent Barton and myself in the same room is fine on a normal day. Adding Stark to the mix was always going to be trouble," Fury replied before turning to Clint and Natasha. "Do I even want to know why you two were late?" he asked, not really wanting an answer.

"Jennifer's gone into labour so Coulson won't be here," Natasha informed him, slipping her hand down to catch Clint's hand when she felt him relax slightly after Stark made no further comment.

If Fury was surprised, he did not show it. "Okay. That wasn't what I expected," he replied with a frown before motioning for them to join the table. "We are simply going through the layout of the team. This team is to be used for crisis situations only."

"So you bring in the real life Jekyll and Hyde, a genius engineer, a soldier and two assassins? Wow, Fury. You are desperate," Tony quipped, earning four glares from the other people at the table.

"Like a ticking time bomb," Banner quipped, flicking through the report in front of him. "Are you using this as an excuse to contain the Other Guy?" he asked, looking up at Fury.

"No," Natasha replied instead, surprising everyone but Clint and Fury. "You were asked to come here to provide your scientific and medical knowledge, Dr. Banner. The Other Guy is not our main concern. Obviously, we have precautions in place in the occasion that you do lose control. You can't expect us not to do so. The only time we will ask you to lose control of the Other Guy is in the occasion when aliens are falling through the sky with Other Guys of their own," she informed him.

Captain Rogers glanced back down at his own file, not knowing what to say to that. Natasha was an Omega but, like Sharon, she did not put up with the stereotypical treatment of Alphas. "What constitutes as a crisis?"

"Global threats to the human race. Threats that cannot be dealt with by normal SHIELD STRIKE Teams, US Military, UN Army or the Russian Military forces," Fury replied, watching the five members of his new team. "You have been given diplomatic immunity for these missions only."

Natasha felt Clint place his hand protectively on her knee when she crossed her legs. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, watching him flick through his own file. She mentally smiled to herself, placing her hand over his, curling her fingers around his.

Rogers nodded. "Who is our handler?"

"Agent Phil Coulson. His mate is in labour so he's not here as he had planned," Clint informed them, glancing at his phone before showing it to Natasha; 'You can be Godfather. And Natasha's Godmother. Just letting you know.'

Natasha smirked. "The pup's obviously not here yet," she commented.

Clint chuckled. "I think he'll have a broken hand before that happens."

Natasha smirked before she looked up at Fury. "What about this new guy you've added, Sir? Donald Blake?"

"He goes by the nickname, Thor. He is the bonded mate of Dr. Jane Foster, an astrophysicist," Fury replied. "He's a heavy hitter. Coulson has met him. He's currently in New Mexico."

Natasha and Clint shared a look as Stark made a new comment. "So four Alphas, one Beta and one Omega. We're going to have fun."

Natasha rolled her eyes. She had a very good feeling that Stark was going to be a snarky pain in the ass. "Mr. Stark, can you not shut your mouth unless Ms. Potts is present to shut it for you?" she asked, making Tony pause in surprise. Before he came up with a snarky reply.

"Maybe I'm just that good with my mouth that I need to make sure it works in other ways too."

Rogers looked up and glared at Stark. "You really know no boundaries, do you?" he asked rhetorically.

"You've obviously never been laid," Stark snarled at the Captain.

"I think Agent Carter would disagree with that," Natasha commented, earning a raised eyebrow from Clint and Rogers. "I do work with Agent Carter when dealing with diplomats from other agencies and other countries," she explained, making the two Alphas smirk.

"Is that a good or a bad thing, ma'am?" Steve asked, glancing down on the information of Natasha in the file. "You have a few things in common with my mate," he observed; similar fighting styles, both Omegas, both bonded. Both agents.

"I have nothing but praise for Sharon, Captain Rogers," Natasha informed him. "Mr. Stark, I advise you to shut your mouth before you say something you can't take back," she warned.

"What? So your Alpha won't pin me to the wall. Sorry, I don't swing for fellow Alphas," he quipped smugly.

Natasha couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "That's not what you're A.I.'s recordings told me," she replied with a smug smirk.

Rogers and Banner both looked at the red-head wide-eyed. Neither of them had been expecting that from the petite pregnant Omega.

Clint laughed at the look of absolute disbelief on Stark's face. He raised his hand and pointed at the red-head. "How. The fuck. Did you manage to hack my system? Without notifying me?" he asked.

Clint looked very proud when Natasha replied, "I'm just that good, Mr. Stark. I just don't need to use my mouth – or my body, for that matter – to prove it."

Stark was in complete disbelief. He looked at Fury. "Did you sanction her hacking of my company?" he asked.

Fury crossed his arms over his chest. "I did after I formally requested Ms. Potts for personal information with no connection to your company. She was informed that it was simply for your physiological evaluation," he replied. "Agent Romanoff made the first physiological evaluations of all of our possible candidates before letting our employed physiologists to take the most suited candidates. Then Agent Romanoff, along with Agent Coulson, Agent Hill and myself, made the final choices on who would be part of the team. Apart from Blake who was only added five minutes before you all arrived."

Stark was still in shock. "I can't believe you were capable of hacking through my security system."

"Mr. Stark, I hacked into Fort Knox," she informed him, making everyone – including Fury and Clint – look at her in surprise. "I was bored," she added, as if that explained everything.

"Well, if we ever had any financial problems, Tasha, we'll know what to do," Clint commented, making Natasha smirk smugly.

"You two sound like a dangerous pair," Stark stated, his eyes flickering between the two. "And you're bonded too."

"Don't mess with STRIKE Team DELTA," Rogers commented, repeating the unwritten rule among SHIELD agents; you mess with one, you mess with the other.

"I think we all know someone who will be stupid enough to do so," Banner commented, looking up at Fury. "So… You want us to be your last resort against enemies. So what are we going to be given as a code name?"

Fury waited to answer when Clint's phone beeped again. Glancing at it, he grinned. He turned to Natasha and handed her his phone. "It's a girl," he informed her with a grin. "Skye Daisy Coulson," he added. Then he turned to Fury to hear what this team was to be called.

"Your code name is the Avengers…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the world, Skye Coulson :D


	16. Fears Part One

“That was amusing,” Natasha stated as they made their way out of HQ.

“Not that amusing,” Clint grumbled, still annoyed by some of Stark’s comments.

Natasha turned and took her Alpha’s face between her palms. “Clint, what’s wrong?” she whispered, letting her voice hold her concern.

Clint shook his head and pulled her close to him. “Want to go home?” he asked, burying his nose in her hair.

Natasha nodded and let Clint lead her to the car. As she climbed into the passenger seat, she watched Clint walk over to the driver’s seat. She placed her hand on his knee, squeezing reassuringly as he started the engine and pulled the car out of the garage.

She could smell her Alpha’s mood – not directed at her. She sighed and relaxed her body, letting her scent calm her Alpha as he drove them through the traffic. It worked, mostly. “What time should we go to see Jennifer and Phil?” she asked, turning her head to look at Clint.

“Go home, get changed and get something to eat. Then go get flowers and a balloon and go see them,” Clint suggested, his eyes focused on the road and traffic.

“I know what you mean when you say  _ get something to eat _ , Clint,” she told him seriously, making Clint grin and chuckle.

“And what do I mean when I say  _ get something to eat _ ?” he asked, clearly teasing her.

Natasha fixed him with a look. “You end up putting my on the kitchen counter, and remind me of the reasons why I’m expecting quadruplets,” she responded, her face not betraying her emotions.

Clint’s grin grew impossibly bigger. “I have never heard you complaining, oh miss please-please-Clint-fill-me-up-don’t-pull-out,” he teased.

Natasha blushed slightly and shook her head. “Cheeky bastard,” she muttered, smiling as she spoke.

Clint chuckled. “If you want me to remind you of the reasons you’re pregnant with my pups, I will gladly show you,” he informed her, earning a pinch to the inner thigh. “You know, just to give Phil and Melinda some time with Skye,” he added.

Natasha shook her head. “Idiot,” she whispered affectionately…

* * *

 

Natasha groaned as her dress hit the floor; she didn’t like the fabric stretching around her baby bump – it made her uncomfortable. She smiled as Clint stepped up behind her, pressing a soft kiss to the side of her neck.

“Which clothes do you want?” he whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist until his hands rested over hers on her baby bump.

Natasha leaned back into his touch. “The black sweatpants and one of your shirts,” she requested. “Please.”

Clint nodded and pressed another kiss to her shoulder. “Sit on the bed,” he told her and made his way into the walk-in wardrobe. He grabbed her request and a camisole, as well as his own clothes, smiling as he walked back out to find Natasha lying down on their bed, her eyes closed as she hummed an old lullaby.

He sat down on the bed beside her and leaned down, pressing his lips to her baby bump softly. He felt a quick movement against his lips, making him smile against her skin. He loved it when he could feel the pups moving inside her.

Natasha smiled down at her Alpha and brought her hands down to gently trail her fingers through his hair. She couldn’t wait until she could see him hold their pups in his arms. She knew they would be as safe as she felt in his arms. He kissed a path up her body until his lips reached hers, kissing her softly. She parted her lips for him, letting him deepen the kiss. He gently brushed his hands along her sides, not to tease her or start anything but to simply feel her skin under his palms. He moved so he was resting on his side, breaking the kiss son he could watch his hand trail over her baby bump.

Natasha smiled at her Alpha, letting him have his fun tracing his fingers over her body. She delighted in the way he seemed to adore the changes in her body. It was known that an Omega’s body would adjust to birth, and multiple births at that, before returning to its original state within six weeks of the birth. And Natasha knew Clint loved the sight of her pregnant body.

Clint kissed her again before climbing off the bed and changing into his fresher, more comfortable clothing. When he was dressed, he helped her into her own clothes, smiling as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly, grinning against his lips as he groaned approvingly into her mouth, his hands coming to rest protectively on her baby bump…

* * *

 

Clint smiled at the new parents as he and Natasha stepped into the room where Phil was sitting with a resting Jennifer and their newborn daughter, Skye. Phil was holding his daughter close to his chest while Jennifer lay on the bed, watching her mate and daughter with a smile. Clint handed Jennifer the flowers they had brought, kissing her cheek. “Congratulations,” he whispered as he pulled away, noticing that Skye was sleeping on Phil’s chest.

Natasha followed suit, smiling as Jennifer beamed at their congratulations. “You’re glowing,” the red-head informed the brunette with a smile.

Jennifer grinned. “I can promise that that was not the case when I was in labour,” she replied, tilting her head to smile at her mate as their daughter slept soundly on Phil’s chest. “Although that sight is worth the effort of pain,” she added with a smile.

Natasha grinned and sat down on the seat beside Jennifer while Clint leaned against the window sill behind her. “You didn’t break his  hands, at least,” Clint commented, earning a glare from his handler. “What?” he asked, playing innocent.

Natasha and Jennifer shook their heads at the actions of their mates.

“I hope Natasha shatters both your hands during her labour,” Phil shot at Clint, his arms cradling his daughter lovingly.

“Philip, don’t be mean,” Jennifer scolded, making Phil grin at her. “My mate is a pup.”

“Men are overgrown pups,” Natasha teased, earning a pout from her own mate. She smiled as he moved beside her, lifting her up so he could sit with her in his lap. “Then they’re like cuddly teddy bears that won’t let go of you,” she added as Clint wrapped his arms around her.

Jennifer chuckled. “And hog holding their pups,” she added, making Phil blush slightly.

“Do either of you want to hold your Goddaughter?” he asked Natasha and Clint.

Natasha felt Clint tense in her arms; she knew he was afraid. So she stood up and walked over to Phil. “Let me have my Goddaughter,” she requested, gently taking Skye in her arms.

Clint smiled at the sight of  his mate holding their Goddaughter. He could picture her doing the same for their own pups; it was enough to calm his fears for the time being...


	17. Fear Part Two

Natasha smiled as she heard Maria call after Tyler as the eight-year-old pup ran into the room. He smiled and climbed up onto his Auntie Jenny's bed, hugging her.

Maria followed after her son, shaking her head with a smile. Nick stepped in behind her, holding their daughter, Kate, in his arms as they three-year-old slept against his chest.

Phil was holding Skye again while Jennifer rested after nursing their daughter. The Medical Chief hugged her Godson, smiling when he grinned at his parents. "You misbehaving?" she asked, kissing his forehead.

"No," he answered as Maria answered, "Yes." He pouted at his mother who simply raised an eyebrow at him.

Clint snickered and shook his head at the eight-year-old. "Don't argue with your mother, kid. She has enough practice with the kid agents at work," he warned Tyler.

Tyler frowned. "But Uncle Clint, that means she has to argue with you more often than not," he stated seriously.

The adults all laughed at Clint's pout, the archer crossing his arms over his chest. Natasha ran her fingers through her Alpha's hair, smiling at him when he turned his pout up to her. She leaned down and kissed his lips softly.

"Ew," Tyler complained, covering his eyes. "Too much. You're burning my eyes!" he exclaimed.

Natasha chuckled against Clint's lips before pulling away and playfully sticking her tongue out at the eight-year-old who replied in the same kind.

Clint grinned and looked up as Kate whimpered, the three-year-old slowly waking up. "Daddy," she mumbled, pressing herself closer to her father.

Maria smiled at the sight of Kate clinging to her father. Tyler looked up and grinned at his little sister from where he sat beside his Godmother. The small chosen family were happy to take in the small moment of peace together…

* * *

Natasha sighed as they entered the apartment. She rolled her shoulders and watched Clint carry the take-out bags into the kitchen. She frowned as she leaned against the doorframe, watching her Alpha's tense movements. "Clint?" she asked, making her mate turn and look at her. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

Clint smiled but it didn't reach his eyes; the shade of grey in his eyes told her he was worried about something. "Nothing, Tasha. I'm fine," he lied, stepping closer to his mate and gently pulling her into his arms. "I love you," he whispered, leaning down and kissing her softly.

Natasha parted her lips as her mate slowly backed her up against the kitchen counter. Her hands came up to cup the back of her mate's head, kissing him back hungrily. She knew he was distracting her but she would find out later. "The food'll go cool," she mumbled into his mouth.

Clint pulled away and grinned. "You'll need to keep your energy for what I have planned for you," he promised, pulling away to continue with preparing the food.

Natasha shook her head and pressed a kiss to the spot between his shoulders, making her way into the bedroom to take off her sweat pants; she knew that after they ate, her Alpha would be helping her burn off the calories.

She made her way out into the living-room, finding her mate sitting on the couch with their take-out on the coffee table in front of him. He had taken off his shirt while she was in the bedroom; she could see every muscle movement when he moved. She walked over to him, sliding into his lap when he opened his arms for her.

Clint pressed his lips to her head and smiled when she grabbed their boxes, handing him his. They ate in relative silence as they watched the latest Harry Potter film, Clint feeding Natasha every now and again, licking the crumbs from her skin when they fell. By the time of the Yew Ball, he had her lying on the couch with his mouth attacking her sex.

Natasha moaned as he slipped two deft fingers inside her, sucking on her clit hard as she moved her hips in tandem with his movements. "Please, please, please," she moaned, her body sensitive to her mate's touch.

"I've got you, Tasha," he whispered softly against her clit as his fingers slid in and out of her, hitting her G-spot time and time again. She whimpered and bucked her hips, wanting more yet not asking for it.

"Shush," he whispered, reaching up and cupping her left breast, gently brushing his thumb over her nipple. Natasha moaned and arched up into her Alpha's touch.

"Do you want to come, Tasha?" he whispered, lifting his head and watching her carefully as she arched towards his touch. The trembling of her thighs and the clenching of her walls were a tell tail sign that she was so close to falling over the edge.

"Yes, yes, please," she moaned, her eyes slipping closed from the pleasure she was fighting.

"Then come for me, Tasha. Let me hear you come for me," he whispered. He sucked hard on her clit, hooking his fingers against her G-spot at the same time. She arched high off the bed, her head tossed back, her naturally husky voice screaming out his name.

He continued to suck on her clit, prolonging her strong orgasm until she was bucking her hips away from him. Eventually she whimpered, "Clint, too much. Too much."

He pressed a light kiss to her clit before making his way up her body, slowly kissing along her skin. He gently massaged her baby bump as he reached her lips, the Omega moaned at the taste of herself in his mouth. He smiled against her lips before Natasha broke the kiss so she could move to her hands and knees. Clint kissed along the length of her spine until his torso covered her back. She whimpered as she bared her neck to her mate. He nuzzled her scent gland as he positioned himself at her entrance, slowly pushing in until he bottomed out inside of her.

Natasha whimpered as she felt her Alpha's knot hit the deepest part inside her. Her body clenched around her Alpha's cock, taking one of his hands in hers and interlacing their fingers as he began to move. He pulled out until only his knot was inside her before pushing back inside her. He set a fast pace, whispering dirty words in his Omega's ear as he moved.

"So tight, Tasha," he whispered against her ear. "So wet for me. If you weren't already pregnant with my pups, you'd be in heat right now. I could've knocked you up like this." He smiled when she gasped at his words.

"Mine, моя прекрасная омега," he whispered possessively, his Alpha side snarling at him, both of his personalities enjoying the feeling of his mate's pregnant body wrapped around him and submitting to him.

Natasha whimpered as her Omega side submitted to her Alpha, pleasure ringing through her body as he thrust inside her. "Yes. Мой альфа. Yes. Please," she whimpered in pure pleasure. Her body arched further to allow him access to any part of her that he wanted. He brought one hand under her baby bump, cupping her bump before bringing his fingers down to her clit.

Clint growled as Natasha's walls fluttered around his cock. He pressed his lips to her ear. "I want you to come around me, Natasha," he whispered huskily into her ear. "Wanna feel your tight wet cunt clench on my cock. You gonna be a good girl and come for me."

Natasha nodded and whimpered, her head falling back against his shoulder. Clint growled and bit down on her scent gland as she came around his cock, her walls milking around him. He buried himself deep inside her, his knot inflating inside her. He came hard inside her, holding her close as he spilled inside her.

Natasha tilted her head to the side and kissed his cheek softly, smiling against his skin. "I love you, мой альфа," she whispered against his skin as they waited for his knot to deflate.

"I love you too, моя прекрасная омега," he whispered, moving his head to kiss her softly. He nuzzled her cheek and closed his eyes, rolling them so she could lie on top of him. Natasha smiled and brought her hand up to cup the back of her head and kissed him again, both taking time to enjoy each other in their moment alone.

* * *

"So, what are we all doing here?" Tony asked as the six of the team stood in the middle of the training room.

"Team bonding," Natasha deadpanned, raising an eyebrow when Tony opened his mouth to speak. "Omegas have been having pups since the beginning of our existence. I am more than capable of doing light exercises, Stark."

"Are you sure your Alpha is okay with that?" the so-called genius asked, earning a glare from the red-head. "I'm just saying; it's not uncommon for Alphas to be protective of their pregnant mates. I just thought I'd point it out."

Natasha felt like an idiot. Clint's behaviour over the past few days was because he was worried about her and the pups. Why the fuck had she not noticed that?

"Tony, if you keep talking, her Alpha is going to use you for target practice," Bruce stated.

Tony opened his mouth to comment when he was hit in the face with a water bottle. "Get hydrated," Clint ordered from where he and Steve were beginning to set up training plans. "God knows, you're going to be complaining within ten minutes."

Steve shook his head. "I swear to God, if he complains before ten minutes, he's running five laps around the room," he stated.

Natasha turned to Clint as he approached her. She let him put his hands on her hips softly.

"You okay?" he asked, watching her with a concerned look.

Natasha smiled and nodded, leaning up and kissing him. "Yes. Your pups are kicking my bladder though," she informed him, taking his hands and placing them on where the pups were moving.

Clint smiled, looking down at where she held his hands on her baby bump. He soothingly ran his thumbs along where the pups were moving. He leaned down, pressing his lips to the crown of her baby bump. "Relax," he ordered softly against her bump.

As if they knew it was their father, the pups relaxed. She pouted playfully up at him when he returned to standing straight. "You have them trained to kick me when you're not there," she accused him, smirking at him.

Clint raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure it was me who trained them?" he replied.

Natasha grinned. "Maybe it was me," she answered.

Clint shook his head and took her hand in his, pulling her over to the treadmills. "Light exercises," he reiterated from their conversation earlier.

"I know," she answered, raising an eyebrow at him. "The only harder exercises I'm allowed do is sex," she stated, loud enough for the rest of the team to hear her.

"Now, now, none of us here wants to see you two having pregnant sex!" Tony shouted from across the room.

Clint's eyes flashed with anger and he turned to start at the so-called Genius but Natasha grabbed his hands and pulled him to hug her from behind. She locked her hands with his over her baby bump and relaxed her body into his, submitting to his hold around her.

Clint nuzzled her neck possessively, unable to control his anger if he looked up or pulled away from her.

Across the room, Steve hit Tony over the back of the head. "If you don't want any arrows or bullets put through you, shut up," he warned the other Alpha.

"I was joking," Tony muttered, rubbing the back of his head. "It's not my fault he knocked her up."

"God help your mate if you ever have pups," Bruce commented, shaking his head at his fellow scientist.

Tony turned and glared at Bruce. "That's not funny," he stated, pointing at the Beta. "Not one bit funny."

"I'm witty not funny," Bruce replied, shrugging. "You might as well get used to it, teammate."

Tony opened his mouth to comment but Thor, as they were asked to call him, interrupted them. "Would it not be an advantage to us to train together while Natasha deals with Clint's natural Alpha instinct to protect her?" he offered, making the other men turn and look at him. "His reaction is normal; he views Tony as a threat to Natasha's safety of her physical, emotional and mental health, and that of their pups. He has his rights as her mate to be worried and angry around other Alphas."

"He's not like that with Rogers," Tony pointed out, physically pointing at Steve.

"Sharon and I already have a son," Steve replied, making Tony turn to him with a gobsmacked facial expression. "Sharon and I are also officially bonded. You and Pepper are not officially bonded yet. Therefore, you're still technically a threat."

Tony opened his mouth and closed it again.

"I think we officially managed to shut _the_ Tony Stark up," Bruce commented.

Tony frowned. "Other than officially bonding with Pepper – which, as you should know, is scheduled for next month – what can I do to avoid ending up as a pin cushion for Barton's arrows?" he finally asked.

"Let him decide if you can go near her," Steve stated. "Otherwise, it doesn't end well for anyone."

"Speaking from experience, Cap?" Bruce asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Steve smiled darkly. "No Alphas or Male Betas and Omegas were allowed near Sharon when she was pregnant with Ciaran unless they were already officially bonded," he confessed. "I got a few lectures from my mate before I explained that I was afraid that someone would hurt her."

Tony's eyes widened. "So much for Captain America being the perfect Alpha," he stated, making Steve grin.

"I wasn't in my Captain America mind-set when Sharon was pregnant," Steve answered honestly. "I bet it's the same for Clint. As long as Natasha's pregnant, he'll be more primeval Alpha than being Clint or Hawkeye."

Tony crossed his arms over his chest. "Anything else?"

"Don't make jokes about Natasha being pregnant," Bruce inputted. "Both she and Clint will use you as a practice dummy." He scratched the back of his head. "And always treat her with the same respect you are expected to give your own mate. Unless that's disrespect."

"Just don't insult her and you should be still alive by the end of the day," Thor added.

"That'll be a challenge for someone who loves the sound of his own voice," Steve stated before looking over at the couple. "Clint's actions are pretty intense," he commented with a thoughtful frown.

"Any abuse in his family history?" Thor asked, making the other men look at him. "I have seen it among Alphas of my homeland; they are more protective if they were abused in their youth than those who were not."

"Clint was part of the army before he joined S.H.I.E.L.D.," Steve stated. "When you've seen enough wars, you become more protective and appreciative of what you have."

"Should we be discussing them when they're in the same room as us?" Thor asked.

"They can't accuse us of talking behind their backs," Tony replied. "And I understand what you are all getting at," he added.

"You do?" Steve asked, tilting his head to the side.

Tony placed his hands on his hips and glared at the Captain. "I'm not completely selfish," he stated. "Pepper says I do have my moments."

"Not many," Bruce commented.

"I'm not that bad!" Tony exclaimed.

"Get on with it, Stark," Steve replied.

"You do whatever you can to keep your mate safe," Tony stated. "Because losing them feels like your heart and soul being ripped from your chest."

Steve opened his mouth. "You're not a complete asshole," he stated, surprised.

Tony grinned. "Thank you, Capsicle."

* * *

While the other members of the team were talking among each other, Natasha held Clint against her back. She turned her head to look at him. "You know Tony isn't a threat," she whispered, watching him breathe deeply against her. "He's getting officially bonded with Pepper next month. He's already bonded."

Clint sighed and nuzzled her scent gland. "I'm scared that you're going to get hurt," he confessed.

Natasha twisted her head and kissed him. "With you around, I doubt I'll be hurt," she whispered. "Our pups and I are the most precious thing in your life, Clint. You've said it yourself."

Clint nodded. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

Natasha sighed softly. "You're nervous about being a father. It's normal. Tony's only trying to be friendly and teasing is what he is capable of doing to be friendly."

Clint sighed. "I'll make it up to you," he whispered.

Natasha smiled. "I like it when you make it up to me," she answered…

**Author's Note:**

> So, your thoughts so far?


End file.
